It's a Game of Give and Take
by Hopes2High
Summary: Logan, Colin and Finn attend a writers auction to raise money for the Yale Daily News. But, when they bid on the three girls who held their attention earlier they are in for more then they bargained for. Rogan centered.
1. Intrigue

**I was doing a little spring cleaning to my hard drive and discovered I had about five stories written. This one included, I had began to write it for a challenge for another site but got side tracked.**

**It takes place Freshman year (Meaning no Rory and dean debacle, She's still a virgin). Steph, Paris and Rory all went to Chilton. Dean and Jess are both a thing of the past. Rory is a little more society than she is in the show. **

**So I'm going to post it here and see what you guys think!

* * *

**

"Are you serious?" Rory asked. Steph nodded "Yep, I think we should go shopping!"

"Is that seriously all you think about, Vanderbilt?" Rory questioned. Steph just nodded and began to file her nails.

"Why does she want to go shopping this time?" Paris asked only hearing the last half of the conversation. "Apparently, Steph thought it would be a fun idea if shesigned us up for a fundraise for writers of the Yale Daily News." Rory informed her.

"That's not so bad, we did fundraisers all the time in Chilton." Paris shrugged. Rory shook her head "Yeah, but this fundraiser is _us_ being auctioned off, Like we are picnic baskets!" Rory ranted.

"Picnic baskets?" Steph and Paris asked simultaneously. "Never mind." Rory dismissed.

"It's for a good cause Rory, No one is asking you to marry the guy who buys you. It's one date." Steph tried to reason.

"Whatever, I need a dress. Let's go." Rory picked up her purse and walked out of the dorm not caring that her friends weren't following her.

xoxoxox

Rory really didn't want to do this. It was degrading, Humiliating and with her luck she'd get stuck with a freaky drama major.

"I need coffee." She mumbled to herself as she walked to stand in the coffee cart line. She was standing in line trying to figure away out of the auction when three very loud people got in line behind her.

She glanced behind her to see two brunette guys and one blonde. All of various heights but one thing was common they were all rich, she could tell by their appearances. They were also very loud.

"This day cannot get worse." She said as she turned around. "And Why would that be, Love?" A accented voice said from behind her.

"Excuse me?" Rory questioned she was not in the mood for a total stranger to be asking what her problem was. "You said this day couldn't get any worse, and I asked why." he reiterated.

"I'm sorry, If you think I'm regaling a stranger with my problems you're seriously mistaken." Rory said coldly as she turned and ordered her coffee.

"Finnegan Morgan, These are my friends Logan Huntzberger and Colin McRae." He said pointing two his sidekicks. "Now, You know my name therefore I am no longer a complete stranger and you can tell me your problem." He reasoned.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Rory paid for her coffee. "RORY! COME ON! SHOPPPPING!" Steph called whining.

"Nice to meet you." Rory said sarcastically and retreated towards her friends.

"She's hot." Logan commented watching Rory walk away. "Yes, Indeed she is. But her friend is more my type." Finn said pointing to Stephanie.

"She's not a redhead, Finn." Colin observed. "No, That she's not. But I saw the way you were eyeing the other one." Finn grinned.

"Well, We'll just have to make it our mission to see those three lovely ladies again." Logan smirked as he turned to order his coffee.

xoxoxox

"Who were they?" Paris questioned. "Yeah, They were hot." Steph giggled.

Rory rolled her eyes, Leave it to her friends to find the three guys she was completely annoyed by attractive.

"Logan Huntzberger, Finn Morgan and Colin McRae." Rory stated as she remembered Finn introducing them all.

"Finn? He's the tall, tan brunette?" Steph asked. "Yes, And has an accent…Australian, I believe."

"That makes him one hundred times hotter than he was five seconds ago." Steph explained. "I am guessing Rory caught the blonde's eye." Paris said from inside the dressing Room.

"He was staring at you with fascination when we saw you and you have a tendency to dazzle, rich, blonde boys with your innocence."

"No, They were all very annoying. I mumbled something to myself and one of got all Dr Phil on me." Rory rambled picking up a dress and showing Stephanie.

Steph shook her head at the suggestion.Rory put it back on the rack and continued searching for a new one. "I cannot believe you guys talked me into this. I mean I am going to get stuck with either someone who completely repulses me or someone who I like but just doesn't think we have chemistry."

"Your to jaded to be nineteen." Steph said handing Rory a dress and sending her into the dressing room.

Rory opened the door to get Paris and Steph's opinion on the dress that she felt showed way to much skin.

"Oh my god Rory, Your gorgeous!" Steph gushed. "You've got to get that dress." Paris added.

Rory looked at her reflection the dress was a dark blue satin material that fell to the floor with a slit that went all the way up. The top was a halter that dipped low in the front.

"I don't know. It's really…revealing." Paris rolled her eyes at Rory's modesty "It's a gorgeous dress and you look amazing in it. Your getting it. Case Closed. Now lets go. The auction's in three hours." she said glancing at her watch.

xoxoxox

"Bring out the booze and broads!" Finn yelled from a table in the back of the room. "Finn, None of these ladies are going to interest you. They all have brains, It's a writers auction." Colin commented Dryly.

"Colin, Buddy. That's where you are wrong. You get any girl drunk enough, She will be exactly what interests me." Finn smirked.

"That's the charm our mothers would be proud of." Logan laughed. "So, Why are were here again, We don't need smart girls. We can get easy girls and easy girls are my favorites!" Finn rambled.

"Because, I have my ways of knowing those lovely ladies we saw earlier will be here. I also know that there is LDB soirée coming up." Logan smirked proud of the information he had acquired throughout the day.

"So pretty much, You found out who these girls were and did a little digging and then I am assuming threatened Robert because he is the one whose turn it is to plan the next event." Colin concluded.

Logan grinned and nodded. It was the truth. He had remembered that the name Rory had been yelled from the girls walking out of the Branford dormitory building. So he casually asked someone coming out of the building if they knew who Rory was. And he got the name and Room he needed.

Rory Gilmore, Lived in 13A with her room mates Stephanie Vanderbilt and Paris Gellar. Now the last names Gilmore, Vanderbilt and Gellar didn't usually mean anything to anyone, But Logan being from the Hartford Elite knew they were not just normal names.

So he did a little digging on his own then made a phone call to the queen of gossip, His mother.

Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore the third. Her Mother is Lorelai Gilmore who had escaped Society at age sixteen, Granddaughter to Richard Gilmore who was the insurance tycoon of Hartford. Her father Christopher Hayden, Who happens to be the Son of Strobe and Francine Hayden. A name that holds more power than Huntzberger ever would.

Stephanie Vanderbilt was the Daughter of Adam and Clarissa Vanderbilt who owned one of the biggest oil companies in the world. Stephanie of course being the heiress.

Paris Gellar, Her mother was a top notch therapist to the rich and famous and her father was one of the best lawyers on the east coast, Next to Colin's father.

These girls were no ordinary girls, These girls had just as much, if not more power then Colin, Finn and himself. Not only were these girls rich and powerful, they were smart. They had a brain and knew how to use it, something he wasn't familiar with.

He hadn't spoken a word to Rory Gilmore, But she already interested him. Her birth alone was a scandal, but the presence she had showed she wasn't a child of society, she was her own person. Something he admired.

* * *

**Hope you liked the start to this, Review please!**


	2. Until Then

**I got such a amazing response to this story, I've decided to get a second chapter up quickly.**

**I'm glad you all liked it! **

**Incase you haven't seen a pattern emerging in my story titles, This is from the song _'Can't Hurry Love' _by The Supremes **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Sad.

* * *

**

Rory put on her button that said '9', she was number nine, she was being sold to a total stranger as number nine "My mother would be so proud." Rory mumbled under her breath.

"You talk to yourself more than a criminal in solitary confinement." Paris commented.

"If I am being forced to do this against my will I should have at least been able to pick my own damn number!" she ranted.

"You really need to chill out. If you get stuck with a creepy guy I will make it up to you. Shopping in new York and a months supply of coffee. Sound good?" Steph bribed.

"Yes, But even that doesn't sound worth it." Rory muttered.

"Your bitter, Why your bitter I don't know. Your life is practically a freaking fairy tale!" Steph accused. "Well other than the fact that she has hit a dry patch in the romance department." Paris added.

"I HAVE NOT!" Rory protested. "Yes, You have. You left Dean for that greasy looking Jess kid. Then he left and you've been all mopey. I understood it for a few weeks but now it's annoying." Paris told her.

It was a known fact Paris and Steph immensely disliked Dean and Jess. They constantly told Rory how she could do better, How she deserved better.

"Alright, That's enough out of you Paris." Rory stated dryly. "NUMBER EIGHT! YOUR UP NEXT!" A voice called.

"That's me! See you guys soon." Paris said and disappeared behind the curtains.

-RLRLRLRLRLRL-

"OH! COLIN! There's the one you like!" Finn slurred. He was already on his seventh drink, and from the way he was acting whatever he was drinking certainly had a kick in it.

"Yes Finn, I do think she's attractive." Colin stated casually. "Will you just bid already?" Finn asked annoyed with his friends bashfulness.

"She can't see you, She won't see you till after the all the bidding is over. I'd hurry to, She's already going for a thousand ." Logan told him.

"For the first time in my life I hate being surrounded by other rich men." Colin mumbled and put his bid in. After going back and forth with another guy Colin finally ended up paying Four thousand dollars and fifty two cents thanks to Finn.

-PCPCPCPCPCPC-

Paris walked back behind the curtain to see her friends. "I got sold for Four thousand and fifty two cents." She told them.

"That's great, Paris!" Rory exclaimed happy that her friend got paid so much for. But Paris shook her head.

"That may sound great but I saw some of the bidders, They are old, rich, scary looking, business men who are probably married."

"Eww." Steph said as her face twisted in disgust. "Why are those people even allowed to bid!" She asked. Both Paris and Rory shrugged.

"NUMBER NINE!" The announcer said. "Wish me luck." Rory sighed and walked onto the stage.

"Lorelai Gilmore is a reporter for the Yale Daily News. She's a freshman and is from Hartford, Connecticut." The announcer said to the crowd who were already anxious to bid on her.

After about twenty minutes of people placing bids Rory had gotten bored and had stopped paying attention to how much she had gone for, The only thing she knew was it was well over Eight thousand dollars, Which she thought was ridiculous.

"SOLD!" The announcer said brightly sending her off the stage. Rory gave a departing smile and walked off the stage.

-SFSFSFSFSFSF-

"YOU PAID A LOT!" Finn told Logan who was writing out his check. "Yes, Finn I am aware of how much I paid."

"I hope she puts out because you paid a lot." Finn said breaking his sentence up as if he was a small child.

Logan rolled his eyes "I get the point! I paid a lot, Not to mention I paid a thousand more because one of my drunk friends out bid me!" Logan snapped.

"Who did that?" Finn questioned seriously. He obviously had forgotten it was him who had placed a bid higher than Logan's because he felt the urge to yell.

Logan had paid a lot but honestly he knew he was going to shell out that much, He was planning on spending more. She was beautiful, Rich and Powerful and any business man in the audience knew exactly who she was and what her background consisted of.

-RLRLRLRLRLRL-

Rory walked back to her awaiting friends, and plopped down on a chair. "Who knew standing up there, smiling would be so damn tiring?" Rory asked rhetorically.

"How much you go for?" Steph asked only to receive a shrug from Rory. "I stopped listening I was up there for like twenty minutes!" Rory complained.

"I'm next I'll see you guys soon." Steph said picking her skirt up so she didn't trip and disappeared through the curtain.

"Finn! Bid!" Colin exclaimed. "Why?" Finn questioned "I already bid!"

"Finn, You bid on Rory. You also lost. You have to bet on Stephanie Vanderbilt!" Logan reasoned. "I don't understand why, But ok!" Finn said raising his hand.

"It's time to get him some coffee." Colin said standing up and walking over to the bar. "SOLD!" The announcer exclaimed.

"I WON!" Finn yelled excitedly. "Yes, Finn you won. Now where's your check book?" Logan asked. He felt like he was Finn's mother, Constantly checking to make sure Finn didn't get into trouble.

Finn pulled the book out of his pocket and handed it to Logan, Who proceeded to fill the check out and gave the pen back to Finn to simply sign his name.

Colin sat down and handed Finn the coffee. Finn scoffed at it but drank it anyways. "So, We got the girls." Colin stated "That Rory girl isn't going to be to thrilled to learn that it was us who bought them."

Logan shook his head, It was the truth, She wouldn't be thrilled. Her name and heritage might be upper-class but her upbringing was far from it. Another little tid bit he had picked up from his mother. She grew up in a small little town and only recently began to be involved in society, Though she already had the grace and charm that it took to be in that world.

"Let's go claim our prizes!" Finn exclaimed as the last girl was auctioned off. "Finn, You might get your ass kicked if you refer to them as your prizes." Logan pointed out.

"If any girl kicks my ass, I think that would turn me on." Finn pondered out loud and began to move his way to where he handed the check in.

"I die a little inside everyday that comes and he's not institutionalized." Colin sighed causing Logan to laughed.

-PCPCPCPCPCPC-

"I'm nervous! What If I end up with a Big, Fat, Businessman that's older than my grandfather that wears a toupee or has a comb over.. What if…" Rory's rant was cut off by the blonde boy from earlier standing in front of her with a slip of paper that said 'nine'

Rory stood in slight shock, Either fate was on her side or this was to good to be true. Rory was thinking the latter. "Your not a old businessman with a hairpiece." She muttered when she found her voice.

"Nope, But if that's what you want I think I can arrange for you to be hooked up with one." Logan smirked.

"No, I think I'm good." Rory insisted as she walked past Steph and Paris who had been paired with his two friends.

Now usually Rory wouldn't have minded being set up with a handsome man such as Logan Huntzberger but this was all very coincidental and Rory wasn't letting him get what he wanted that easily.

"So, How'd you do it?" Rory asked sitting at a table with him. Logan stared at her "How'd I do what?"

"Find out we'd be here. I know your type, You don't seem like the type of guy to go for the chick that takes time to win over. Your more of the type that likes em' to fall at your feet."

Logan was shocked to say the least, She had pin pointed him in less that five minutes. He didn't know if he should be insulted that she thought of him like that or impressed that she could read him so well.

He had to think of something witty to say that wouldn't dig him in a hole and make her hate him more. "You seem to think you're a wealth of knowledge about me already." As soon as the words spilled from his lips he regretted them. "Yes, Because if she didn't hate you before she certainly does now." he thought to himself.

She smirked at him. "You going to prove me wrong?"

"Yes, I am." He said confidently. "Well, I'll believe it when I see it. Until then, Logan Huntzberger." She stood up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and walked away causing Steph and Paris to follow.

Finn who had seemed to sober immensely and Colin walked over to him. "They are all immune to our charm aren't they?" Finn pouted.

"It seems that way." Colin agreed. Steph and Paris had both figured out that they had been set up and neither of them were going to make the chase for these guys easy.

"I don't think I like having to win a girls affections." Finn whined. "I don't think it matters, We're already completely compelled to them."

"Right you are Colin, Right you are." Finn nodded and shuffled himself in the direction of the bar. "So is Miss Gilmore the firecracker we all assumed she was?" Colin asked sitting across from Logan.

"Firecracker? She's a freaking atomic bomb."

Colin just smiled he knew his friend was intrigued. Rory Gilmore was a challenge and one thing he knew about Logan was that he never turned down a challenge.

* * *

**I know, It's shorter that it should be but the school year is coming to a close and I suppose I should put my fan fiction stories on the back burner and do some major studying. Sad, I know.**

**So this is a forewarning for all my stories: THEY WILL NOT BE UPDATED AS FREQUENTLY UNTIL AFTER JUNE 16. That's not saying they won't ever be updated it's just saying not as frequently.**

**I'd also like to comment that I haven't the slightest clue what happens at an Auction, So if the process is not correct. I'm Sorry.**

**Also, The prices seem a bit high. REMEMBER! This was all for all Yale Alumni and Yale Students, Who are extreamly wealthy. (Not to mention it's going to help me do the story line later.)**

**But keep the reviews coming because they will inspire me to ditch the educational process and update these things!**


	3. World Series

**Hello, Hello! I've got some bad news..**

**My Story 'I Can Say Anything Crazy' was deleted. I'm not sure how but it's not on here anymore. I don't have either of the chapters saved anymore and I found that it was harder to write than anticipated. In conclusion, I'm going to call it quits and forget about that story. Sorry if I disappointed anyone!**

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers, You guys are simply amazing!**

**

* * *

**

The girls had avoided Colin, Logan and Finn. The only one who had any real interest in them was Stephanie. Of course, That surprised no one.

Steph had always been a bit on the boy-crazy side and when she had a tall, dark, handsome, Australian trying to get her attention she wasn't one to pass up the opportunity.

"Oh, C'mon! These guys paid a pretty penny for us. Obviously Logan thinks Rory's a catch considering she was the one who brought in the most money. We could at least speak to them!" Steph whined as the they walked through campus.

"I guess, I don't know how but Colin got my cell number. He's constantly calling and leaving messages that almost make me feel bad for the sneaky little bastard." Paris commented.

"Sneaky?" Rory questioned. "Yes, Sneaky. Colin and his cronies obviously somehow got background checks on us and then planned it so they would all buy us at the auction."

"I still don't like the thought of being bought." Rory thought out loud.

"OH! There they are!" Steph said bouncing happily and pointed to where the three guys sat with two people Rory didn't recognize.

Rory, Steph and Paris walked over with out being noticed and obviously caught the tail end of their conversation.

"_I swear, I thought he was never going to wake up." _Logan laughed. _"If I knew the hangover was going to last that long I wouldn't have." _Colin retorted also joining in with the laughter.

"_There's nothing like a 'you wouldn't believe how drunk I was' story to get the girls all hot." _Paris remarked making their presence known.

"Is it possible that the lovely ladies have had a change of heart and are willing to give us the time of day!" Finn asked excitedly.

"Something like that." Paris muttered.

Rory smiled and gave Logan a small wave. For whatever reason this girl already accomplished something no girl ever had, She made Logan Huntzberger's heart melt with one smile.

He motioned for her to sit next to him, "C'mon Ace, Take a seat."

Rory sat down next to him "Ace?" she questioned. "Yes, As in Ace Reporter." Logan smirked. Rory didn't question it, she had a nagging suspicion that he'd read something she'd written already.

"What's with rich, blonde boys giving you nicknames, Gilmore?" Paris asked from behind her. Rory just laughed and shrugged.

That statement struck cord with Logan. "There are other guys? I never thought of that, Maybe she's just avoiding me because she's got a boyfriend."

"So, Miss Gilmore have any plans for tonight? With your boyfriend I suppose?" Logan asked trying to sound casual but subconsciously praying that she would laugh and tell him he was mistaken.

"I am assuming that's your subtle way of asking me if I am currently attached. But I figure you've done your research on me. Gotten my life story with one phone call. So you tell me, Do I have a boyfriend?" Rory challenged.

Paris and Steph just laughed as they watched the exchange. "Love, What's so funny?" Finn leaned over and asked.

"Logan has no idea how much hell Rory is going to give him for playing detective." She whispered. Finn smirked, This was going to be entertaining.

"I didn't get your whole life story." Logan defended "Just the spark notes."

Rory raised her eyebrows this was certainly a different approach someone had taken to get her attention. Dean had used flattery, Jess used his rebelliousness and Tristan relied on his charm and looks. Logan had done a combo of all of those things as well as adding his own quirks into the mix.

Logan couldn't read her, which was another thing about her that held his interest. One of his talents was being able to read people but she wasn't giving away anything she didn't want known.

"I don't know if I should be flattered that you were interested enough to research me or worried because I think we have a stalker in our midst." Rory stated sarcastically.

"I'll stop tracking you 24 hours a day if you answer my question." Logan teased.

Rory just grinned and turned her attention to the two guys she didn't recognize. "I'm sorry, Apparently all those etiquette classes my grandmother made me attend didn't stick. I'm Rory Gilmore." Rory said holding her hand out for one of the men to shake.

"Seth Adams." One responded shaking her hand. "Robert Worthington." The other responded.

"Nice to meet you both, But I must be on my way. I have a…" Rory trailed off and smirked at Logan. "Important Meeting. I'll see you all later." Rory said sweetly.

"We'll help you get ready." Paris offered catching up with Rory. "Bye, Boys!" Steph gave a little wave and ran to catch up.

All five guys watched them depart. "So, I am assuming those are the girls you bought at the auction." Robert stated. "Yep, Those would be the lovely ladies." Finn confirmed.

"They're…They're certainly something." Seth added. "Definitely not your usual types, You guys seem to always go for the ditzy, easy girls."

"We're trying something new." Colin told them.

Seth just laughed, He'd known Logan, Colin and Finn since he was in high school. They were Playboys, None of them went out with girls that had much to offer other than sex appeal. The three of them would never admit it but they never wanted to get emotionally attached to someone, they never want to get their hearts broken.

"We've got to get going to finish some last minute touches on the LDB event. We'll catch up with you guys later." Robert said as Seth and himself departed from the group.

"Robert better keep his grubby paws off my women!" Finn yelled. Logan just laughed. It was amazing to him that these girls had been in their lives a little more than a week and already they were staking claim to them. This was certainly a unusual occurrence.

"The life and death brigade event is this weekend. That means we have four days to not only get them to talk to us but convince them to go with us for three days." Colin reasoned ignoring the topic of Robert.

"They have to go out on dates with us its part of the auction. However, We are going to leave out the part about it being for three days." Logan told him.

"That's…dishonest…conniving…deceitful…" Finn trailed off in fake horror. "I'm game." He finished with a completely nonchalant tone.

"We just have to make sure we have all the things that girls would need over a weekend." Colin commented.

That was where Logan's plan had ended. He didn't know how to pack for three days and two nights for a girl, much less a girl he hadn't known very long.

"I think you need to call Honor. She's a girl." Finn logically. "So that's why she has those skirts!" Logan mocked.

Finn crossed his arms and pouted "I was only trying to help."

Colin rolled his eyes. "Well, We can get the dresses. You've got an eye for those." Logan nodded that was true he did have an eye for sizes apparently all those times Honor had forced him to read her Cosmo magazines had come in handy.

"Now that you geniuses have their wardrobe planned, How about you work on getting the ladies that are supposed to be sporting said wardrobe to attend." Finn pointed out.

"I'm working on that." Logan muttered.

**-RLRLRLRLRLRL-**

"Your mean Rory, The poor guy wants to know his chances and your making him think your attached when it's the farthest thing from the truth." Steph said as the girls sat on the couch eating Chinese.

"What makes you think _he's _the guy I want to give a chance? We're new here but I still know his reputation."

"MARY ALERT! MARY ALERT! Rory's afraid if she dates Huntzberger she's going to finally have to give it up!" Paris accused.

Rory blushed "Why does every conversation we have somehow manage to end up about my sex life?"

"Or Lack there of!" Steph chided.

Rory sighed she's been friends with Paris and Steph along time, She knew they only wanted what was best for her but somehow she didn't think loosing her virginity would help her. Sometimes she wished she had done with Jess or Dean that way it was out of the way, one less thing for her friends to pick on her about. But she knew she'd regret it if she had, she didn't have strong enough feelings for them. She loved them but she wasn't _in love _with them.

Rory tuned back into her friends conversation to realize that they were still talking about her nonexistent sex life. She needed some alone time to clear her head. She stood up and put her food in the fridge before getting changed.

"Where are you going?" Paris asked noting Rory's change in attire. "Just for a walk, I have my cell."

"Be careful!" Steph called as Rory walked out of the dorm.

**-PCPCPCPCPCPC-**

Being hit by a burst of cold air she wrapped her arms around herself and began to walk.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Ever since Jess left she'd been in a weird frame of mind. She knew she wasn't in love with him but it still would have been nice for him to give her at least a little heads up 'Hey, I'm leaving the state.' would have been fine.

Rory continued to walk, It was dark but the light posts scattered around the campus kept it lit well enough. "I didn't wallow. Mom told me to wallow, Steph and Paris told me to but I didn't think I needed to. Maybe I did." She shrugged.

Rory was caught up in her thoughts when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She jumped back and screamed. She spun around to see who it was when she saw a boy with messy blonde hair and a big grin.

"Didn't mean to scare you, Ace." Logan laughed. She smacked his shoulder "That wasn't funny!" she stated firmly but the smile on her face confirmed that she wasn't completely serious.

"It was a little funny. But anyways, What are you doing out here in the dark. It's not safe." He told her trying not to let his concern show.

"I was just trying to clear my head." She said casually unsure why she was even telling him this to begin with.

"Care to share them? I'm a good listener, Regardless of what Finn and Colin say. I just don't like to listen to them... Or any type of authority figure." He smirked.

"Ah, A rebel without a cause. My kind of man." Rory smiled. They fell into comfortable silence as they continued to walk through the court yard.

Logan looked over at Rory. Her nose and cheeks were red from the cold and her teeth were chattering. She obviously wasn't aware of how cold it was when she left her dorm room.

"Want my coat?" Her offered, Before Rory could even answer he had slipped his coat onto her shoulders. She gave him a surprised look.

"Sorry" he said quietly "I knew you were going to shoot down my offer even though your clearly freezing."

"Well thank you." She said gratefully. "So, What were you thinking about?" Logan asked again, He didn't know why but he wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"Nothing in particular, I've been in a weird mood ever since graduation. I think it has something to do with my ex-boyfriend." She admitted.

"So you are single!" He smirked triumphantly. "Do you want to know or not?" She asked. Logan just shut his mouth and nodded.

"I had this boyfriend we'll call him Pete." Rory began but was once again cut off by Logan. "Will I ever learn his real name?"

"Maybe." She told him and moved closer to him so she could talk quieter. "Anyways, Pete was the kind of guy that hated the world, Only really was nice to me. He was smart and He was what my mom called my bad boy. Apparently every girl needs one." She sighed and looked at Logan who was listening contently.

"Well after he found out that he wasn't graduating because he'd missed to much school he was brooding around, as usual. Then he disappeared at a party and when I went to find him we got into a fight then he proceeded to get into a fight with my other ex-boyfriend. Then I saw him one last time on the bus and he didn't say anything just that he'd call me later." She paused.

"Did he call later?" Logan asked anxiously which caused Rory to let out a light chuckle. He was following this story as if he was a middle aged women addicted to her soap operas.

"Nope, He left for California to live with his dad. Not saying a word. I wasn't in love with him, I loved him sure but it wasn't that can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars over the fence, world series kind of love." She explained.

Logan watched as Rory told her story, It amazed him. He didn't have a story like that, He'd never gotten close enough to a person to even consider love. And here Rory Gilmore was with an explanation of the kind of love she's looking for.

"Well he's an ass, Anyone stupid enough to leave you without a word is an ass." Logan reassured her. Rory laughed "That was probably the most cliché comment ever."

"But it got you to smile." Rory nodded "Yes, It did but now I feel like and idiot because I pretty much told my life story to a stranger." She blushed.

"Well, I already knew all that remember? I've got my spies tracking you." He said lightening the mood. "Oh, That's right your detective skills…" Rory felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket before she could finish her sentence.

She flipped her phone open to see she had receive a text from Stephanie claiming Paris was insane and if she didn't get back Paris wouldn't love to see tomorrow.

She sighed this was a usual occurrence, For as much as Steph and Paris loved each other they couldn't go a week without threatening to kill the other.

"I got to go run interference between my insane friends. Thanks for listening, It helped more than you know." She said giving him a quick hug and hurrying in the direction of her room.

Logan watched her disappear into the night. He was on his was to meet Colin and Finn at the pub when he saw her. His intention was to say a few witty remarks, get under her skin and be on his merry way to the pub for a night of drunken fun. However, it was now quarter after eleven and he had no desire to go to the pub to get drunk and find a girl to bed for the night.

Rory Gilmore, A girl he barely knew was somehow changing him, She didn't know it, He didn't know it. But here he was passing up a night of no strings attached sex and a never ending glass of whiskey to talk to her about her problems.

* * *

**So I noticed I did the coat thing in my other story, but it fit so lets pretend that I didn't recycle ideas. This chapter took me for freaking ever to get out.**

**Apparently my exam schedule has been changed and I now have exams up until the 22nd. Lucky, Lucky me.**

**I will give anyone who can guess where the quote "that can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars over the fence, world series kind of love" comes from with out cheating and looking it up a cookie!**

**The lines in italics are quotes from 'Jews and Chinese Food' I know Rosemary said that one line instead of Paris but Rosemary isn't in my story.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I edited this quickly.**

**Please Review! They make me happy!**


	4. Invitation

**Sorry It took me so long to update I got hadn't a clue on where to take this story next.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Oh! And Congrats to Spinaround, rubberducky15933, koalababy, Gilmore16Girl, bastos, Queenofyourheart and Sparxx27x for knowing the quote from last chapter was from It Takes Two with the Olsen Twins. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Sad.**

**

* * *

**

Rory walked back into her dorm room to find Steph standing on the coffee table with a lighter and Paris's textbooks and Paris standing in the doorway of Steph's bedroom with her credit cards and a pair of scissors.

Rory let out a small laugh, Paris and Steph fought all the time but apparently they were taking it to a new level by threatening property damage.

"RORY! Tell Paris to put down my credit cards and her precious book won't become a pile of ashes!" Steph screamed.

Rory walked over and took Paris book away from Steph and then walked over and took Steph's cards away from Paris and returned them to their respective owner.

"What happened?" She questioned. "Paris it's your turn to go first."

"Stephanie was explaining to me that I shouldn't play hard to get with Colin because I might not have a chance to get another guy!" Paris exclaimed exasperated.

"Paris! I didn't say that! I _said_ that playing hard to get with Colin would be silly because he seems to like you already and he seems to understand how important your studies are to you!" Steph said with her voice becoming calm.

"Your right…" Paris sighed "It's just since Jamie broke up with me, I've been afraid I won't meet anyone else."

"Paris, That's not true. Colin likes you, I can tell and even if that doesn't last he won't be the last guy to like you for who you are." Steph assured her.

Rory normally would have put added her own encouraging words but this was between Steph and Paris and they needed to sort it out for themselves.

"Thanks Steph, Sorry I threatened the well being of your credit cards." Paris laughed. "Don't worry about it. We've got bigger things to sort out like where Rory got that coat from." Steph said changing the direction of the conversation.

Rory was in her only little world when she heard her name. "What?"

Both of her friends looked at her with questioning looks. "Whose coat is that, Ror?" Paris asked.

"Oh, It's um…" Rory faltered. "ItsLoganHuntzbergers." She mumbled quickly and quietly.

"Repeat that again, Only louder and slower." Steph said knowing Rory usually only mumbled like that when she was trying to hide something.

"It's Logan Huntzberger's coat!" Rory shouted. Steph and Paris both smirked "And how did you get Logan Huntzberger's coat?"

"I was taking a walk outside, clearing my mind and he saw me. We started talking and he noticed I was cold so he offered me his coat." Rory confided.

"What'd you talk about?" Paris pried.

"Just stuff, Nothing important." Rory lied. She knew if she told them that she had told Logan about Jess they'd want to know all the details. Details she hadn't even told them, like that Jess left without calling.

"Right well, For someone who wasn't to fond of your buyer you seem to be awfully comfortable in his coat." Steph pointed out.

"It was cold out and It's a warm coat, I'm going to return it tomorrow. But right now I'm tired and I am going to go to bed. Goodnight."

Rory disappeared into her bedroom leaving Steph and Paris confused. Rory had obviously had a good time with Logan or she would have been complaining about him. Putting the current situation on the backburner both girls departed to their own rooms for bed.

Rory laid on her bed still wrapped into Logan's coat. Not only was it warm but it smelled like him, a mixture of expensive cologne and something she couldn't place. "Probably alcohol." she laughed to herself.

For some reason she was comfortable with him. He seemed to understand her even though they'd lived two completely different lives. He was listened without judgment or adding his own critical opinion. Something that at that point in time she needed.

**-RLRLRLRLRLRL-**

It was now two o'clock in the morning and Finn, Colin and Logan were creeping around outside the girls dorm.

"I feel a bit like a stalker, Mate." Finn whispered to Colin. "Shut up!" Logan silenced him "Colin, I told you not to let him get drunk!"

"I know but you weren't at the pub and he doesn't listen to me!"

"What if we get caught by the campus security?" Finn questioned "Are you really going to explain that this is just some elaborate to ask a girl out on a date?"

"No Finn, I am going to do what I did every other time I got caught by campus security: Pay them to keep their mouths shut and go about their own business." Logan told him. "But we won't have to do that if you keep your big mouth shut."

"Your grumpy tonight." Finn said childishly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Shh!" Logan whispered and walked up to the window he knew was Rory's.

Quietly he taped a envelope on the window that simply had 'Rory' written on the front. They walked silently to the next window and did the same thing only this envelope had 'Steph' written on it.

Backing away from the windows Finn was the first to state the obvious "Ok, How do you geniuses intend to get Paris's to her?"

"We haven't figure that out yet." Logan stated. "We could pick the lock on the door and tape it to her bedroom door!" Finn suggested.

"Finn, If it was that easy we would have done that with all the letters. But These rooms have three different locks on the door. We'd never pick them all without getting caught." Colin explained.

"You could just put it on one of the other girls windows, I'm sure they'd give it to her." Finn stated.

Colin shook his head "That seems so impersonal."

"Because creeping around outside their dorm at two in the morning is the most normal thing in the world." Logan retorted.

"Fine!" Colin yelled and walked up to Steph's room and taping Paris's envelope under it. Just has he met the guys on the side walk Steph's bedroom light turned on.

"Oh shit!" Finn muttered as all three guys began to run back to their own dorm rooms.+

**-PCPCPCPCPCPC-**

The guys entered their own room. Finn threw himself on the couch as soon as he'd walked through the door.

"That ten minute mission was the reason I wasn't allowed more than five drinks?" he questioned "Thats ridiculous! I could have had at least eight more and been perfectly capable of doing that."

"Sorry Finn, I didn't know the hangover you woke up with every morning meant so much to you." Colin remarked sarcastically.

"We have an agreement. I don't wake up until the sun sets and it doesn't bother me." Finn said matter-of-factly.

"Next time you go to your therapist, Be sure to tell her your making deals with hangovers. I'm sure that will get her to finally dismiss you as a patient."

Logan watched his friends bicker, This was a usual nightly activity. They'd get back from where ever they'd just been and Finn would complain about not having enough alcohol and then Colin would proceed to pick a fight with a drunken Finn. It was routine and it was comfortable.

The only time this differed is when one of them had found a bedmate for the night. However, recently none of them had found a bedmate. In fact none of them had even put much effort into women. Truth be told they all had been far to interested with the girls from the auction.

Logan said goodnight to his friends and walked into his bedroom and threw himself on the bed. All he could think about was Rory Gilmore. He'd never met a girl that appealed more to him than alcohol and promiscuous sex. "First time for everything." he thought to himself.

He couldn't help but wonder about the guy that Rory had dubbed as 'Pete'. He knew she hadn't mention the exact reason a fight broke out intentionally. He also knew she didn't tell him the guys first name for a reason.

It wasn't that she was afraid he knew him, She didn't feel comfortable telling him that much personal information right away. He understood, he probably wouldn't have bared his soul to a stranger either.

Logan sighed Rory Gilmore was occupying his thoughts and this was only the second time she'd had a conversation with her. He couldn't even imagine how the LDB event would go.

**-SFSFSFSFSFSF-**

Steph heard rustling outside the bushes along with some faint whispers. Turning her light on and directing her attention to the window she saw two envelopes taped to the window. After carefully debating if she should get them, curiosity got the best of her.

She carefully opened the window and pulled the two envelopes off. One was addressed to her and the other was addressed to Paris.

Steph quickly ran into Rory's room and saw that she had one on her window. "RORY!" She exclaimed causing Rory to groan and throw a pillow at her. "Wake up you have a message taped to your window!"

"It's two fifty four in the morning, It can wait another four hours." Rory mumbled before pulling the covers over her head to shield herself from the light Stephanie had turned on.

"What's all the yelling?" Paris said walking out of her room. "We all got messages!" Steph said brightly handing Paris her envelope.

Walking over to the window Paris grabbed Rory's and pulled the covers off of Rory's sleeping form. "Die!" Rory screamed bitterly before taking the envelope Paris was offering her.

"This oh so important letter better be good or your both going to pay!"

Ror opened her envelope which contained a small note with neat handwriting.

_**Rory Gilmore,**_

_**This Friday at three o'clock in the after noon your presence is requested in the courtyard of the Bradford Dormitories.**_

_**Please be on time and ready for anything.**_

_**-Logan Huntzberger**_

Steph and Paris opened there to find the same message with the exception of the names. "I have a bad feeling about this." Paris stated.

"Oh! It'll be fun! We get to hang out with the guys we like for a night. Where's the harm in that?" Steph questioned.

"You woke me up to open an invitation for a date that isn't for two more days!" Rory asked angrily.

Steph nodded and smiled "Don't you love being my roomie!"

"Get out of my room." Rory said before falling back onto her bed and into a deep sleep

**-RLRLRLRLRLRL-**

Still awake tossing and turning Logan couldn't seem to fall asleep. He knew Rory had gotten her invitation by now. He couldn't help but wonder if she suspected that there was a hidden agenda. She was a reporter after all.

He was anxious to find out what this weekend would bring.

* * *

**I know this chapter pretty much sucks but I've been having a little trouble writing it. **

**I'd love to know in your opinion which story you guys seem to like more so far, Ditch the Logical or This one. Let me know, My curiosity has gotten the best of me.**

**Reviews, Are welcome as always!**


	5. Glorified Tristan

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! Also, Thanks for being honest about my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Sad.**

**

* * *

**

Rory sat on her bed just staring at it. At that coat, that stupid coat. The coat that belonged to Logan Huntzberger. The coat that was so casually slung over the back of her desk chair.

She knew Logan didn't put it there himself but it bothered her that his belongings looked so normal in her world. That was her desk chair and his coat was sitting on it like it had a right to be there.

To Rory that coat had a big neon sign pointing to it saying 'I am going to wormy my tasseled blonde hair and overly self assured personality into your world and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it.'

But she wasn't going to let that happen. Logan represented everything that Rory didn't like. He was the typical rich boy. He got what he wanted, when he wanted it all because of his last name. He was the type of person that threw his name around to get tables at a pact restaurant and VIP passes into clubs.

Rory was rich there was no denying that. She was a Gilmore and Hayden heiress but she was sill plain old Rory. She had grown up in a world that didn't care about the price of your sweater or how much jewelry you owned but the content of your character.

Steph and Paris used there power a little more than she did but they still kept it low key. Rory refused to be fooled by Logan's one night of kindness, He was still the guy who thought things could be bought. Which he proved by buying her at an auction.

Scoffing at the piece of fabric that was sitting on her chair she walked into the common room to see Steph painting her nails.

"What color do you want Rory?" Steph asked holding up two bottles "Passion Pink or Diamond Dazzle?"

"Dazzle, It's much more subtle." Rory said sitting on the couch and holding out her hand for Steph. Rory knew there was no getting around having her nails done.

"Alright, So are you excited for our dates tomorrow night?" She asked stroking the tiny brush over Rory's thumb nail.

"I guess, It's just one night. It's more of an obligation than a date." Rory told her nonchalantly.

"Like I told you before, Your much to bitter. Look at it on the bright side at least the guy wants to have a date with you. How many girls from the auction were taken for coffee at a kiosk then ditched fifteen minutes later?"

"I like coffee, that would have been fine with me." Rory replied.

"Ror, I know what your thinking. Your thinking these guys are a bunch of rich, spoiled, arrogant college boys who are just looking for a new conquest." Steph began. "And you might be right. But I've been friends with you since we were little, I know that you were taught to look past appearances. Not judge the book by it's cover."

Rory shook her head, She hated when Steph was right. "I know, but It's just I don't want to think Logan is some amazingly great guy and then end up with him trying to seduce me."

"Ror, Let's take a look at your track record. Dean, who for a bagboy was not a complete eyesore. You were with Jess who had that whole bad boy look down. Then you had Tristan chasing after you and he was gorgeous. If you haven't been seduced by good looks and charm yet, I'd say it's a long shot that Logan Huntzberger will bed you with a suave smirk and few clever words."

"I guess your right, This guy is just a glorified Tristan DuGrey." Rory admitted. "Exactly! But if you do get into trouble, we will sick Paris on him. She can be vicious." Steph said with a laugh as she finish Rory's nails.

**-RLRLRLRLRLRL-**

Logan, Colin and Finn were sitting in their dorm trying to sort everything out.

"We have to get them toothbrushes, hair brushes, toothpaste, shampoo, soap...and after that I am lost." Colin told his friends.

"Call Honor. There is no way in hell we are going to get everything a girl will need for a weekend." Finn said taking a swig of his drink.

"I agree, We are taking them hostage. The least we can do is make sure they have all the necessities." Colin added.

"Fine! I'll call Honor." Logan said defeated taking out his cell phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" A bubbly voice said on the other end of the phone. "Hey Honor it's Logan. I need your help."

"What jail?" Honor deadpanned.

"No jail this time. It's just that Colin, Finn and I are taking these three girls to the LDB gala this weekend." Logan began to explain.

"Ok…That's sweet. I am sure they'll love it."

"Well, They aren't your average blonde bimbos. It's Rory Gilmore, Stephanie Vanderbilt and Paris Geller."

"Ok, So I still don't know what my role in this is…" Honor said wearily.

"Well , They aren't exactly aware they are attending a weekend long event."

"Logan…" Honor warned.

"Just hear me out! These girls obviously aren't impressed by our status and quirky charm--" Honor let out a laugh. "Honor , They aren't all that fond of us. So we figure that we'll whisk them off to the gala and show them a good time, no innuendo intended. However, We don't know how to pack for them."

"So you called me to help you prepare to kidnap three of the wealthiest girls in the US?" Honor questioned.

"In a nutshell, Yes." Logan said hoping that she'd help him.

"Oh, You so owe me!" Honor told him. "You have to get shampoo and conditioner, not the crappy stuff. Tooth brush and toothpaste, razors and shaving cream--" she listed but Logan cut her off.

"I don't think these girls have facial hair." Logan told her. "Logan, Legs. Girls shave their legs." Honor said slowly as if she was talking to a five year old.

"Right. I knew that." Logan said. Colin and Finn just sat back and laughed at Logan make a complete idiot out of himself.

"You know what, I'll buy it all and you can just pay me back because obviously you and the other two stooges won't do it correctly." Honor dismissed.

"I RESENT THAT!" Finn yelled. "As well as you should." Honor said before hanging up.

The three guys sat in silence for a while before Colin started to laugh again. "You didn't remember girls shaved their legs."

"Shut up." Logan glared before throwing a pillow at his best friends head.

**-PCPCPCPCPCPC-**

"It's time to go!" Steph yelled. "Are we dressed properly, I mean it didn't specify what type of attire we should be wearing." Paris said worriedly.

"If we are dressed wrong it's their fault, not ours." Steph told her.

They were all dressed casual. Steph and Rory both had on a denim skirt while Paris tan pants on. Steph had taken it upon herself to pick out everyone's outfit for the night.

"Let's just get this over with." Rory sighed as the girls walked out of their dorm.

"Someone is still bitter!" Steph said in a sing song voice. "Remember, glorified Tristan."

Paris let out a laugh. "I never thought of Logan that way, But I guess he is."

The girls made it to the courtyard to see that they were the only ones there. They took a seat on a bench in the middle and began chatting about random topics.

"Phil of the Future is so much better than Life with Derek!" Rory argued. Steph shook her head "NO! The guy who plays Derek is cuter than the guy who plays Phil!"

"That's definitely not true. But even if he was Phil of the Futures story lines are so much better. I mean the episode about Keely's Birthday. How sweet was that!"

"Well, Life with Derek has brother sister interaction." Steph defended.

The guys watched the girls from the corridor. "I was kind of hoping they'd be talking about us not some Disney channel shows." Colin said.

"How do you know they are on the Disney channel, Colin?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"Let's just go get them." Colin said shortly and walked through the corridor.

Logan and Finn laughed as they followed Colin out to where the girls were. "Ladies!" Finn said brightly catching their attention.

"Hey!" Steph greeted getting up to give Finn a hug. Paris did the same action with Colin. Rory got up hesitantly and gave Logan a small hug, She tried to ignore the spark that she felt as they touched.

"Here's your coat." Rory said shyly. Logan looked confused then it hit him, He had given her his coat the night he talked to her.

"Why don't you keep it, Incase you get cold." He told her with a smirk. "Um…Thanks." Rory blushed, she wasn't sure she wanted to keep it.

"Well, Ladies. As much as we know you will all hate this, We must blindfold you." Finn said pulling three blindfolds out of his pocket and handing one to each Logan and Colin.

"What? Why!" Rory asked a little suspicious that they had to be blindfolded with practically complete strangers.

"Don't worry, Ace. We aren't murderers and the only one into public displays of kinky sexual activities is Finn." Logan reassured her.

"That's reassuring." Steph laughed. "Love, I wouldn't do that to you… Unless I had your full consent." He whispered into her ear shooting chills up Steph's spine.

Paris, Rory and Steph turned around hesitantly to allow the guys to tie blindfolds around their eyes. As Logan placed his hand on Rory's arm to guide her to the escalade, she felt shocks shoot through her for the second time.

**-SFSFSFSFSFSF-**

Finn was in the drivers seat and Steph was in the passengers seat. Logan and Rory were in the next seat, then Paris and Colin in the back.

Silence enveloped the usually talkative group. Logan looked at Colin and motioned for him to tell the girls that it was a weekend long event. They had pulled straws and Colin had gotten the short one.

"So girls, Want the good news or the bad news?" Colin asked breaking the silence. "Why is there bad news?" Paris questioned looking in the direction of Colin.

"The good news is, You get to spend all weekend with us as your company. The bad news is you didn't know about it."

The girls were all silent taking in what he had said. Rory was the first to speak "Meaning, We are going to be with you all weekend."

"Yes." Logan said cautiously. "That means the rest of Friday, Saturday and Sunday." Steph clarified.

"Yes, Love." Finn answered. "Why the hell would you leave that bit of information out!" Paris screamed.

"We knew you wouldn't agree to it. But don't worry we've got everything taken care of. All the clothes and necessities you'll need for the weekend is taken care of." Logan said quickly trying slightly to put them at ease.

"You picked out my underwear?" Rory asked in a dangerously calm voice. Steph and Paris had to contain their laughter. "Well…I…You…Well, We…" Logan stuttered.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you bought it because unlike Colin has with Paris and Finn has with Steph, You officially have no chance in hell in seeing me in said underwear."

"But I have chance?" Finn asked. "If you play your cards right." Steph said seductively.

"What about me?" Colin asked Paris. "We'll see." She told him blushing.

Paris and Steph had always been a lot more free when it came to the opposite sex. They didn't have a problem admitting their dates would probably get lucky. They didn't sleep around often but they didn't wait for true love to come knocking either. Rory on the other had had many more reservations about the topic.

"Who said I was planning on seeing you in it?" Logan asked slightly offended. Rory let out a unlady like snort. "If it's a thong of any sort or it's got lace… There was a hope of getting to see it."

"I…I…I…" Logan stuttered again. What was it about Rory Gilmore that made him loose his sweet talking ability. He couldn't even blame it on the look in her eyes because she was blindfolded. No, Rory Gilmore had enough wit and sass to make even him at a loss for words.

Not to mention she was right. He did have a slight hope of getting a glimpse of her in the red lace underwear he had bought for her. But he wasn't going push it.

"Exactly." Rory said in a tone that clearly stated this conversation is over.

Finn and Colin stifled a laugh. Logan Huntzberger could sweet talk anyone, no matter what the situation was or who he was talking to; Logan could win them over. They admired Rory Gilmore for putting Logan in his place not to mention she was providing entertainment for them this weekend.

Two hours later all three girls were asleep. Steph was snuggled up with a blanket in the passengers seat and Finn thought that was just the most adorable thing ever. Paris unconsciously cuddled into Colin's side and Rory had dozed off and her head was resting in Logan's lap.

Logan looked down at her. For a girl that could make him feel two inches tall she looked angelic laying with her head on his lap. He pulled the blanket up so it covered he complete as she snuggled more into him. Logan felt a pang of emotion. He played it off as friendship, Though deep down he knew it wasn't.

* * *

**There's chapter five for you!**

**I don't own Phil of the Future or Life with Derek…However, I am much more fond of Phil of the Future.**

**Reviews are welcome of course!**


	6. Disguise

Rory was laying on her back with her head in Logan's lap. How she had managed to get her head in Logan's lap she didn't know.

She knew she should make in known that she was awake but she was having to much fun listening to the guy's conversation. At first she felt guilty but then it dawned on her it was their own fault for forcing her to wear the blindfold in the first place.

"Does this event have a stunt?" Colin asked. "I'm not sure, I didn't think so but then again Seth does enjoy the whole teetering the edge of life and death kind thing." Logan told him.

"It's not called the Life and Death Brigade for nothing." Colin reasoned.

Rory began processing everything that they were saying. "They obviously left a few details off the invitation." she thought to herself. "Stunt? Teetering the edge of death? Who the hell do they think I am David Blaine?"

"So, Mate. Do you think Gilmore will still hate your guts after this trip?" Finn said addressing Logan.

"I think hate is to strong of a word." Colin interjected "It's more like a huge dislike for his being."

"So she doesn't exactly fall at my feet like other girls, but that's what I like about her. She's got substance, She's got .." Logan began but was cut off by Colin.

"Stop, I really don't feel like listening to Logan list all of the qualities that makes Rory different from the ditzy Pamela Anderson look a likes that he normal aims for. Let's change the subject, Shall we?"

"Sure, Like how I am probably getting lucky tonight!" Finn exclaimed excitedly.

The joy in his voice reminded Rory of a little kid who was just told he could get anything from a toy store that he wanted. She had to fight to keep from laughing out loud.

Rory let her mind wander to the comment Colin had made about Logan's previous dates. Obviously they were usually blonde, big boobed, and ditzy. Rory was none of those things so why did he choose her. He could have picked several girls from the newspaper that were at the auction, who all fit into that description.

Rory decided she wasn't going to drive herself crazy, It was one weekend she had to spend with him then she would have fulfilled her obligation.

Lifting her head slowly out of his lap she sat up wishing she could take off her blindfold. "Hey there, Sleeping beauty." Logan greeted.

Rory felt a blush creep up on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Logan. "When do I get to take the blindfold off?" She asked simply.

"Not to much longer. Our destination is to be kept secret." Logan explained. "But if you want to blame someone for this rule you can blame Finn." Colin added.

"Why? What did Finn do?"

"To make a long story short, I brought a date to a LDB location and she wasn't blindfolded. Then when I told her we were better off as friends she didn't take it well and destroyed the property." Finn explained.

"Including very important documents belonging to the LDB." Logan said still amused by the story.

"How was I supposed to know she was bloody psycho?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, The fact that she openly admitted to having a shrine of you, might have been a good tip off." Colin suggested.

"I didn't think she was serious."

"Yes, you did." Colin argued.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Colin yelled waking Paris and Steph up.

* * *

After about fifteen more minutes of Colin and Finn bickering they arrived at their destination. 

"We're Here!" Finn said excitedly as he jumped out of the escalade and ran over to the other side to help Steph out.

"Where is here?" Rory asked hoping Logan would slip. He smiled at her attempt "Not gonna work, Ace."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." she told him. Logan helped her out of the car and took her hand so he could guide her.

Rory didn't like the feeling of not being able to see where she was walking. She hated that she didn't know where she was. The feeling of uncertainty caused her to tighten her grip on Logan's hand.

She didn't know him very well but he was the closest thing she had to comfort at this point in time and she used that to her advantage.

"_So the firing squad is just up ahead_."

"_Yup, and there's a line. Damn_." Logan said playing along.

"_Seriously, Logan, is the blindfold coming off, or am I Patty Hearst-ing it the whole trip?_"

"_It's coming off. It's coming off right now_." He pulled the blindfold off and watched as her eyes widened in excitement.

"This is…" Rory trailed off. "Wow."

Rory looked at the cottages that were lined up and decorated with beautiful lights. Each cottage had a mini porch with a swinging glider seat and a small table. This was certainly not something she imagined from a group of college students.

"_Is this what you expected_?" Logan asked knowing from the expression on her face that she was shocked.

"Not at all." She admitted.

"_Let me guess what you were thinking: sleeping bag, flashlights, keg, three boxes of stale Triscuits, half eaten bag of Oreos, some Doritos and a bong_."

"Pretty Much."

"Well, just so it's not a complete let down. I am sure there are Oreos and Doritos somewhere. Plus, odds are at least one person has a bong."

"Would you be offended if I had a inkling that, the person who has a bong would be you?" Rory teased.

"Ace, You wound me." He said as he lead her into a cabin where Steph, Paris, Finn and Colin were already residing. "This is our cabin."

"Ours?" Rory questioned. There was no way she was going to share a room with Logan.

"Yes. Yours, Mine, Steph, Paris, Colin and Finn." Logan explained. "There are five rooms, meaning all but two people will be able to have their own."

"Finn gets his own because he has a tendency to sleep nude." Colin stated with a hint of disgust in his voice. "But other than that it really doesn't matter."

"I'll share with Rory." Steph offered noticing how terrified Rory looked at the option of her ending up in a room with Logan.

"Alright, You guys get the room with two beds, obviously. Everyone else gets to fight over the remaining ones." Logan said with a smirk as he jumped over the couch and ran down the hall to claim his room.

"NO FAIR!" Finn shouted and ran after him. Colin and Paris soon followed hoping that they didn't get stuck with the crappy room.

"Thanks." Rory said turning to look at Steph who was sitting on the couch. "No problem, I could some how tell that you were terrified of being forced to bunk with Logan."

"I'm just not sure if he's a good guy or a bad guy in a good guys disguise yet." Rory admitted. Steph was about to say something but she was cut off by a huge thump from the hall.

Going to see what the commotion was they saw Finn sitting on Colin and Logan sitting on the floor with Colin holding his leg.

"What the hell is going on?" Steph asked Paris. "Well you see, Finn wanted that room but Colin was in it first. That of course caused Finn to sneak attack Colin. Then Once they were on the floor Logan figured he'd take a chance and get the room but Colin tripped him."

"Alright!" Rory yelled. She was sick of guys who were in their twenties acting like they were eight. "Everyone up!"

All three guys looked scared and scrambled to their feet. "Pick a number. One through 10, closest without going over gets the room."

"Nine." Colin shouted so he could have the first pick.

"Two." Logan stated.

"Seven." Finn said crossing his fingers.

"My number was three." Rory told them.

"HA! In your faces!" Logan said doing a small victory dance. "You lie! You changed your number so your date would win!" Finn accused.

"Actually, Three was my original number. Three because I am the third Lorelai."

Rory watched as Colin, Finn and Paris argued about which room they were going to get. Rory knew Paris was going to win. Paris always won.

"Was it fixed?" Rory felt someone say in her ear. Turning around she saw Logan, "You mean did I change my number so you would win?" Rory asked.

Logan nodded. "Nope, Believe it or not Logan. You won by luck, not your ability to woo someone with your smirk or name."

"Why do you hate that so much?" Logan asked.

"Hate what?"

"The Hartford Elite. The status that comes along with your name. The wealth that you and your family possess." Logan elaborated.

He didn't understand why she hated it so much, Granted she was branded a scandal in that world but that didn't make her any less powerful. He had always been taught that with your status comes respect. Then these three girls come in and completely ruin that theory.

"I don't hate it. I guess I just don't understand it. I mean I get the whole more money and status equals more power but does it really mean that people have to go spend 500 dollars on jeans or 50 dollars on lip gloss?"

"In my defense. I've never spent 700 dollars on one pair of jeans and I most certainly never spent 50 dollars on lip gloss." Logan tried to joke.

"But you know people who do." Rory tried to reason. Logan just nodded "Yes, I do know people who do but I don't understand it 50 dollar lip gloss tastes the same as five dollar lip gloss." He said smirking.

Rory nodded but then understood the subtext of his comment. "Oh my god." but then she laughed.

"Listen, We'll get continue this little debate about rich people and their frivolous spending later. Right now we've gotta get ready for tonight."

"And that would be!" Rory asked cautiously.

"Patience Ace, Patience." He told her. "I'm going to go get the bags then it will all be explained…Well tonight's festivities anyways."

Rory threw herself on the couch as she watched the three guys bring in the bags and boxes from the escalade. She also noticed the people outside the cottage dressed in costumes but she couldn't quite make out what they were.

* * *

**No need to tell me this chapter sucks, I had horrible writers block but this chapter did help me over come it and I know exactly what I am going to do with the next chapter.**

**I would love to know what you guys think: Should I add a stunt? Originally I wasn't going to but I had a few reviews ask me if I was going to. Lemme know.**

**Please excuse the errors in spelling, grammar and/or point of view I had no motivation to edit this.**

**Quotes in italics are from _'You Jump, I Jump, Jack'_**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Ring of Fire

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys are simply amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The more I say it the sadder it makes me.**

**IMPORTANT: The last line from the last chapter _"_**_She also noticed the people outside the cottage dressed in costumes but she couldn't quite make out what they were**." **_**Is to be disregarded, I changed my mind with what I was going to do, So please ignore that line.**

**

* * *

**

Rory, Steph and Paris were all sitting on the couch as they watched the guys bring in the luggage. There was enough bags and suitcases to assume they were going to be there a month rather than a weekend.

"So, Care to fill us in on what we are doing tonight?" Paris asked. "Not particularly." Colin smirked and continued to bring in bags.

Once everything was in the cottage they handed each girl a suitcase and a beach bag tote.

"The suitcase is clothing and the beach bag is toiletries and all that fun stuff. Just so you know we didn't buy anything in the bags we left that to my sister. Who apparently thought it was fun to spend my money and decided to make it a goody bag more than a necessities kind of thing." Logan explained.

"My god your sister has good taste." Steph said as she looked through the bag.

The guys then handed each girl a box that contained clothing. "These are your outfits for tonight, You will not question them. All will be reveled in time."

Rory opened the box and was completely confused when she found a jumpsuit, the kind that race car drivers wear. "I'm sorry, You must have me confused with Evel Knievel."

Logan shook his head. he should have known she'd be the one to make a smartass comment. "Go change or we'll be late." he told them dismissing Rory's remark.

The girls emerged in their jump suits to find the guys in the same type of attire. "At least it's got pink on it because if it didn't we'd have a serious problem." Steph told Finn.

* * *

They walked out of the cottage and were greeted with the sight of dozens of other people in the same type of clothing.

"Logan, it's pitch black outside, your leading me further into a forest and I am wearing a jumpsuit. Care to give me some sort of clue as to why these events are occurring?" She asked.

"Not really, you'll figure it out eventually and I am just hoping I catch it on film." he said with a smile playing on his lips.

"I hate you." She declared as if she was a five year old who had just gotten her favorite toy taken away. "Get in line." was his only reply as they continued to walk in silence to the clearing.

Once they arrived Rory noticed a ramp, motorbikes and a hoop. "What could they possibly be doing with a hoop and moto-" Just then Rory's thoughts were cut off by the hoop being turned into a literal ring of fire.

That's when it clicked, They wanted to jump through the ring of fire on motorbikes. "HELL NO!" Rory exclaimed backing away slowly.

Logan noticed and grabbed her wrist. "C'mon Ace, Where's your sense of adventure?"

Rory let out a nervous laugh "Must have left it back at the cottage, Why don't I just go back and get it." She said turning towards the path they had just taken.

Just then Steph, Paris, Colin and Finn joined them. "So, You lovely ladies in?" Finn asked excitedly. "I am! That looks fun, plus I trust Finn driving the bike we are on."

"She may not be mentally stable enough to be doing this." Colin stated. Anyone willing to get on a motorbike with Finn jumping through a ring of fire obviously had a few screws loose.

"I don't know…That can't be safe." Paris said skeptically as she watched two people on a motorbike zoom through the ring of fire and live to tell the tale.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Colin said charmingly. "Well…" Paris said considering it "It does seem like a once in a life time opportunity."

"Exactly! See Rory, You're friends have got the idea. Why are you running scared?" Logan questioned.

"Because I am not insane like they are?" Rory suggested earning laughs from her two best friends.

Rory looked at the flaming hoop and the people who had just went through it. They looked happy and fearless. She had never done anything really daring like this before but then again there was a reason, she wasn't suicidal.

She glanced at Logan who looked eager to introduce her to a new world of risks and fun, something completely different from her sheltered life of studying and Stars Hollow.

She took a deep breath, she watched a lot of movies and now it was time to stop watching and start doing. "Well I…Lets go!"

Logan's face registered in shock, he hadn't expected her to agree without a lot more coaxing and at least a few bribes .

"Let's go." he repeated. Colin, Paris, Finn and Steph began to make their way to the area but Rory hung back a little.

"Ace, No one is going to make you do anything you don't wanna do." Logan told her sincerely. He wanted her to do this stunt but he didn't want to push her to much.

"I know, I figure it's time to stop watching and start doing." She said trying to muster up as much courage as she could.

Logan held out his hand for her to take. She looked at it cautiously. "It won't bite. I promise." He said smiling at her.

Rory took it and they began walking towards the contraption Rory was positive would lead to her death. The closer they got, the closer Rory moved to Logan. By the time they made it to the preparation area Rory had Logan's hand in a death grip and she was snuggled into his arms.

"Don't worry, All the proper safety requirements are taken. The ramps and everything are surrounded by big soft mats, there is a whole team of paramedics on call, you'll be wearing a helmet and the jumpsuit is flame resistant. Not to mention, I am a pro at riding motorbikes." Logan explained trying to reassure her that it was safe.

"There is still a chance I could die." Rory stated. "There is chance you could die from eating bad pizza. Everything you do in life is a health risk, We are just testing the limits."

"I'm scared." Rory admitted. Logan wrapped his arms around Rory and held her close "I know your scared, but just think the sooner it's done and over with the sooner you can go tell your mom you defied death."

Logan had never had a strong urge to comfort a girl. No matter what the circumstance was he didn't do the whole comforting thing. But Rory some how managed to bring out this side of him that he didn't know he had.

He pulled away and smiled "I'll be with you the whole time."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" She asked. "If you die, I die?" he reasoned.

"That oddly makes me feel better." She joked grabbing his hand as they walked up to the take off area. Rory kissed Logan on the lips quickly before he put his helmet on "My life is in your hands."

That little peck on the lips made Logan feel like he could fly, that no matter what he had to live through this just because he had to kiss her again.

He felt her situate on the back of the bike and hug him closely. "Ready?" he yelled.

"As much as I'll ever be."

Logan started the bike and drove off the ramp through the flaming hoop and safely to the other side of the clearing.

Rory watched the experience through squinted eyes. She felt like she was flying. She could feel the heat from the fire as the passed through it and that made her all the more excited.

* * *

As they landed Logan drove the bike into the safety zone. As soon as Logan had taken off his helmet Rory launched herself into his arms and kissed him deeply.

What had possessed Rory to kiss Logan like that she didn't know. All she knew was that he had helped her have one of the most amazing moments in her life and she wanted to repay him. She realized she had feelings for Logan and this was as good of time as any to act on them.

Logan couldn't believe what was happening, Rory Gilmore a girl who was thoroughly disgusted with him was asking for entrance to his mouth, not that he was complaining.

He finally realized he had feelings for Rory that were not simply platonic. He couldn't do commitment and she couldn't do casual. But right now all logical thought flew from his mind as her tongue began to massage his own.

He pulled her closer and she tangled her fingers in his hair. She could not get close enough to him. They broke away when neither of them could breathe. Logan rested her forehead on hers as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well…That…That was amazing." He said with his trademark smirk firmly in place causing Rory to blush. "I'm sorry, I don't know why…what…I just…I wanted to kiss you." she admitted looking down.

"Hey." he said tilting her chin up so he could look in her eyes "You will never have to apologize for kissing me."

She smiled sweetly which made his heart melt and gave him a hug. "Thanks for the once in a life time experience." He shook his head "I doesn't have to be."

Rory was about to respond when Steph and Finn came walking up to them. "That was some lip action." Steph whispered in Rory's ear causing her to blush again.

"Did you have fun, Love?" Finn asked. "Of course!" Logan replied.

"_Logan, I haven't called you 'Love' since that sultry night in Bimini_." Finn said dead seriously causing the girls to burst out laughing.

"I had an amazing time, Finn. Going through that hoop was so cool!" Rory responded to his question.

"I wasn't talking about the stunt, I was talking about kissing Logan." Finn winked at Rory and nudged Logan's arm.

"It's about time we go find Paris. What do you think, Ror?" Steph questioned linking arms with Rory and leading her away. Rory waved goodbye to the guys and started laughing at something Steph said.

Logan and Finn watched the girls retreating backs. Finn looked over at Logan who was stilling watching Rory depart in the direction of Colin and Paris.

"Somebody's got it bad." Finn sang. "Me? No, I don't do commitment and she does." Logan tried to defend.

"Yeah, I have my doubts that, that's going to stop you."

"Well it will. I am not going to change my ways for one girl. Sure, She's sweet and smart and beautiful and…" Logan trailed off realizing he wasn't on task "But I can't be tied down to one girl and Rory Gilmore of all girls won't change that."

"Whatever Mate. You can have your little friendship with Gilmore but I will be enjoying the company of one Miss Vanderbilt tonight." Finn said suggestively.

"You honestly think she's gonna put out tonight? Those girls have class unlike your usual floozy, Finn."

"Oh, I was already promised." Finn smirked before running off in the direction of Stephanie.

Logan watched from afar as everybody talked and laughed. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Rory, but that didn't matter. He couldn't be with her, he'd break her heart. She laughed and her whole face lit up causing Logan's heart to skip a beat.

"No commitment, You like the Huntzberger Harem. Big boobed, blonde, long legged…stupid, materialistic girls." He reminded himself. Rory Gilmore was not going to get to him.

* * *

**Alright, There is your next chapter! I know it's a little short. Sorry!**

**A few things: I know the stunt is probably impossible to do for the simple fact that two people on one bike is probably to much weight but go along with it.**

**The quote 'Logan, I haven't called you love since that sultry night in Bimini' is from the episode 'The Real Paul Anka.' I died laughing when I heard it and had to add it in somehow.**

**I already know what my next few chapters will be like so once I get them typed up they'll be posted.**

**Reviews are appreciated, As always!**


	8. Ducky Pants

**Thanks for all the great reviews, You guys are awesome!**

**Please notice that I changed the rating.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

They had all returned to the cabin with adrenaline pumping through them. The jump had made them all too anxious and wired to even consider sleeping.

Of course, That wasn't a problem for Finn, Steph, Paris and Colin. They all had a way of getting rid of their excess energy.

Rory watched as Steph buzzed around the room decided which pair of underwear made her butt look better or which bra made her look more desirable.

Though Rory had made teasing comments about the way Steph was preparing for her night with Finn, she was also somewhat jealous.

Rory always thought she was waiting for love but love had let her down far to many times for her to believe in such a concept.

Dean loved her but she honestly really wasn't in love with him. She might have come to love Tristan but he had left her. She had loved Jess but she wasn't enough to keep him. She loved her father but she wasn't enough to make him stick around either.

Whether it was romantic or otherwise love did not work in her favor. She was sick and tired of waiting for some magical feeling cast it's spell over her and make her feel like she was going to be with one guy forever.

Rory finally realized that that was never going to happen. If she was waiting for a fairy tale happily ever after she would be waiting her whole life. There was no such thing.

Steph disappeared out of the room and made her way into Finn's leaving Rory to be stuck with her thoughts.

Leaning back she heard a knock on Paris's room door, It was Colin. "Of course, Paris has Colin and Steph is with Finn and I…I am to here in ducky pants Logan had picked out for me laying alone.

Taking a deep breath she got up and walked out of her room. The cottage was dark and quiet all that could be heard was muffled talking and a giggle from one of her friends.

* * *

She walked to the other side of the cottage where Logan's room was. Her nerves were getting the best of her already. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She thought.

Right as she was about to turn around she mentally slapped herself. "Your are not running away scared."

Knocking on the door she waited a few seconds before the door flew open to reveal Logan in nothing but his boxers and a beater. His hair was damp from the shower he had probably just taken. In other words he looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Well, Hello there Ace. Care to come in?" he questioned.

Rory nodded and walked past him into his room. The bed was placed right in front of a fireplace that was lit. "Were you expecting company?" She asked motioning to the fire hoping she didn't ruin his plans.

"Nope. This side of the cabin doesn't get heat and it tends to get a little cold at night." he smirked "But I know you didn't come to ask about the fire place."

Rory smiled. "What makes you think that? I happen to love fireplaces."

"I bet I could find something you'd love more."

"Really?" Rory said raising her eyebrows

He pushed himself off the dresser and walked over to her. Crashing his lips into hers she immediately began to respond to him and he pulled her closer. His tongue traced her lips and she parted them giving him access to her mouth.

His tongue swept through her mouth as if he was trying to memorize it. She let out a slight moan as he started to suck on her lower lip.

This encouraged him as he relocated his mouth from her lips to her collar bone. Throwing her head back so he could have more access to her neck.

He places feather kisses along the skin that was exposed from her tank top. His hands were gently rubbing up and down her sides and Rory felt as if her body was on fire.

Playing with the hem of the shirt he tugged it up over her head letting his lips part from her body for only a second before he returned them back to her lips.

His hands came up and cupped her breasts letting his thumbs trace over the lace material that was covering her.

Rory had never been this intimate with a guy and right now she was wondering why. Logan was making her feel amazing. Her body was tingling from his every touch.

Applying light pressure over her nipples as he rubbed them through her bra Rory moaned into his mouth and arched her back.

She pulled away slightly and looked him in the eyes. His normally cheerful, brown eyes were now hazed over with need. She smirked at him and a look of confusion crossed her features.

Logan didn't know why she was smirking but he was praying to god that she wasn't going to leave. This was a new feeling for him. He never had a need for any girl, it was always a want. But he needed Rory to not leave.

She pulled his beater off of him and began to nibble on his ear which instantly seemed to make his breathing heavier. Placing kisses down the length of his neck she moved down and kissed across his collar bone up his shoulder back up to his other ear lobe.

Moving back to his lips she pulled herself closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She ground her hips into his and he let out a groan of pleasure.

Her hands traveled down his chest to his stomach right above the band of his boxers and back up. She then began to suck on his Adams apple and that's when he realized what her smirk was for.

She was teasing him, She was testing his self control to see how long he'd let her be in charge of the situation. If she was betting not very long, she was correct.

Connecting their lips again he ran his hands along her stomach and around to her back. Tracing small circles. Moving his hands down so they were on her ass he gave it a light squeeze and she gasped in surprise and pleasure.

Rory didn't really know what she was getting herself into when she walked into that door but the moment she had all her reservations about sex had managed to dissolve.

She knew Logan didn't do commitment and that whatever happened tonight would mean nothing to him tomorrow but she was thoroughly enjoying herself at the moment and she wasn't about to pull away.

Logan slowly guided Rory back to the bed and gently laid her down. Pulling back he looked into her amazing blue eyes.

He knew the need in them was reflecting his own but he didn't want to do with her what he did with everyone women. His usual approach was 'Get in, Get off, Get out' but with Rory he didn't want to do that. He wanted to have a little foreplay, he wanted to spend more time being intimate with her, though that thought scared him.

Looking down at her body that was clad in the black lace bra and ducky pants he had purchased for her. He was just about to pull them off when there was a knock at the door.

"LOGAN!" Finn called through the wooden door.

"Every time." Logan groaned frustrated as he handed Rory a blanket to cover herself with. "What do you need, Finn?" he yelled loud enough for Finn to hear.

Finn opened the door and walked in about a foot he was standing there in silk green boxers and a large hickey on his chest.

"Um, Mate. I seem to have forgotten condoms…again."

Logan pulled open the night stand and threw five condoms at him. "That should hold you off till morning."

"Thanks mate, You're a life saver!" Finn said gratefully and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Does he do that often?" Rory questioned with an amused look on her face.

"Every Event." Logan smiled then began to suck on her neck again. "Now where were we?" He said playing with the elastic band of her pants and pulling them off.

Of course she had to torturing him more by wearing the matching black, lace, boy shorts. He groaned at the sight of her and leaned down and began to kiss her stomach.

He could tell they were getting into a situation she wasn't as familiar with. She had sat back and let him take control.

He knew enough about Rory to know that she wasn't exactly Miss Promiscuous so she must have trusted him enough to be getting herself into this situation with him.

This knowledge for some reason made his heart melt. Rory Gilmore was not playing by the rules. She was walking into his room in the middle of the night and seducing him and yet he felt as if he had to take care of her. Make sure he wasn't making her uncomfortable.

His hands trailed up and removed her bra as he began to rub her nipples until they had peaked. He took one into his mouth and continued to rub the other. Rory's breathing became shallow as he continued to do this process on her other breast.

"Lo…gan" Rory panted.

Logan traveled down her body and slowly removed her panties making her body tense.

"Hey." He whispered, getting her attention. "Relax." He told her leaning up and kissing her lips.

She nodded as Logan's finger traced circles on the inside of her thigh before moving in and rubbing her clit.

Rory let out a loud sigh as he gently rubbed her, adding more pressure little by little. Slowly he slid his finger inside her and Rory groaned and thrust her hips against him.

He added another finger and slowly worked in and out of her working her up to her climax. Rory let out a loud moan as pleasure washed over her.

Crawling up her body he kissed her deeply. Her hand snaked down his boxers as she gathered him and began to stroke him.

After a few moments, Logan pulled he hand away and quickly took off his boxers. Leaning over he reached into the night stand and pulled out a condom. Which he quickly rolled onto himself.

Just as he was about to enter her, he heard a small voice whisper his name. Making eye contact with her he noticed the hesitancy in her eyes.

"Logan, I'm a virgin." She told him, he had a right to know.

Logan groaned and rolled off her "Then we can't do this, Rory."

"Why not?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows.

"Rory, I might not be a girl but I know a lot about them and one thing I know is most girls want their first time to be with someone they love. You don't love me."

"I know that, But love doesn't exist. I want to do this." She said firmly.

"Rory…" Logan trailed off. He really, really wanted to say the hell with his morals but he really did have feelings for her and it wouldn't be right to make her do something she would regret.

"Listen, Logan. If you can honestly tell me you really don't want to do this then I will get up, get dressed and leave. But I want to do this, I'm not going to turn into the chick from '_Wedding Crashers_' if that's what you are afraid of."

He smiled of course she'd make a movie reference in the middle of a conversation like this. "Are you really sure, I don't want you to regret this."

"Don't worry. I won't regret this anymore than any other girl whose slept with you does." She teased as she leaned over and brought her lips to his.

He positioned himself in front of her again and was instantly turned on again just like he had been before the interruption.  
Logan slowly pushed himself into her causing Rory to whimper in pain. He pulled out and kissed her tears away. She looked into his eyes motioning for him to go on. He slid into her for a second time then stopped letting her adjust to the feeling of him being inside of her.

Rory always heard that sex for the first time hurt. Every teen magazine and friend she ever read or talked to about it told her that but this amount of pain was something she was not prepared for. He was as gentle as he could be but it still brought tears to her eyes.

She wiggled her hips to let him know that she wanted him to start. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before beginning to thrust himself in and out of her.

He set the pace slowly but the feeling of her tight, wet heat was getting to him so he increased his pace slightly. His hands stabilized her hips as his lips attacked hers.

Rory began to let out little sighs and moans as the pain subsided into a dull ache. He began to move faster in and out of her .

Wrapping her legs around his waist which made him groan with pleasure as well as create a amazing sensation for herself. She now realized she should thank Steph for making her read all those Cosmo magazines.

Logan thrusted into her again and Rory fell into pure ecstasy "LOGAN" Rory screamed "OH…GOD..".

Not more than a minute later did Logan find his own release "Rory...Amazing" he panted still not being able to put together a coherent sentance.

Logan pulled out of her and threw the condom in the waste basket next to the bed.

Rory didn't move from the position she was in, her head was spinning. She had just has sex. Her ,the girl that was destined to be a virgin forever just has sex with Yale's biggest playboy.

She was so consumed in her thoughts she didn't notice Logan snuggled up next to her. "Hey." He whispered brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hi."

"How are you?" He asked concern showing in his eyes.

Logan didn't know what was happening to him. The old Logan wouldn't have cared that the girl was a virgin, he would have went about his business like any other girl. But with Rory he cared and wanted to make her as comfortable as possible.

The old Logan would have never thought about kissing a girl during sex. That was a sign of affection, a sign of love. Kissing before sex was fine, kissing after sex was alright but kissing during sex was something he didn't do.

The old Logan would finished screwing her and tell her that he had an early morning and if that didn't work he'd would have kept his distance from her in the bed. But with Rory he seemed to want to be as close as possible to her.

"I'm ok." Her sweet voice whispered.

Again Logan surprised himself by leaning over and placing a kiss on her lips. Wrapping his arm around her bare waist he let sleep over take him.

Rory on the other hand was wide awake. She couldn't believe she had done that, she didn't know what had possessed her to do that but she did.

Looking over she saw how innocent Logan looked while he was sleeping. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she slipped out from his grasp and got dressed.

Taking one last look around the room she left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

She walked into the kitchen to see Finn standing once again in his boxers, chugging a bottle of water.

"Hey." She said quietly.

He looked at her and could tell something was on her mind. "What's wrong, Love? Did Logan do something to you?" He asked showing his concern for her.

She hadn't known Finn long but she could tell that he truly cared about his friends. Smiling she shook her head "No, Logan didn't do anything."

"Alright, Cause I'd have to kick his ass." He said smiling at her.

"Finn, When you back into your room can you tell Steph I need to talk to her?" she asked shyly.

Finn just smiled at her innocence "Now, what makes you think she's in my room?"

"I helped her pick out which set of underwear you'd like best on her." Rory laughed.

"What I wouldn't give to have been a fly on that wall." He told her. "Yeah, I'll send her out."

"Thanks." She said gratefully.

"Night, Love." he said walking over to her and giving her a hug. "Night, Finn."

She watched him walk around the corner and heard the door open and close.

Rory sat on a kitchen stool waiting for Steph to emerge from the bedroom. When she did she was holding a big comforter. "Let's go outside and we can talk." she suggested.

Rory nodded and followed her best friend out of the cottage.

* * *

**I know at least one of you is going to yell at me about having Rory and Logan sleep together already because Rory was out of character. I'm sorry but having them do this fit into my story.**

**I've got the next few chapters already planned out I've just got to type them.**

**Let me know what you think, Please review!**


	9. The Aftermath

**Wow, I honestly though I'd get a lot of people hating the last chapter but I was wrong…As usual. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Rory sat on a kitchen stool waiting for Steph to emerge from the bedroom. When she did she was holding a big comforter. "Let's go outside and we can talk." she suggested.

Rory nodded and followed her best friend out of the cottage.

Steph and Rory wrapped themselves up in the comforter that Finn had given Steph to use as they sat outside.

"So, What happened? You told Finn nothing happened but he could tell you were lying." Steph told her.

"I didn't want to lie to him, I hate lying in general." Rory said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, Ror. Just please tell me what happened."

"I had sex with Logan." Rory said slightly above a whisper as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, Ror. Come here." Steph said hugging her best friend tightly. Rory probably thought she could handle the situation at the time but the aftermath of it was to much for her.

"I'm stupid, I can't believe I did this." Rory sobbed.

"It's ok. It'll be ok." Steph whispered rubbing comforting circles on her best friends back.

"No, No it won't."

"Ror, I know this isn't something you really want to talk about right now but you were safe right?" Steph asked.

"He used a condom. And I'm on the pill" Rory said though her tears.

"That's right. Ok, So you were safe, that's good." Steph muttered trying her best to calm Rory down.

Steph heard food steps on the porch and she saw Finn walking up to them with a second blanket.

"I figured you girls could use this." he smiled sincerely at them.

Rory tried to hide her face from Finn but it didn't work. "Are you alright, Love?"

Rory nodded but a sob came out at the same time. Finn looked at Steph who just shrugged. She didn't think Rory would appreciated her telling Finn she had slept with Logan.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked again pulling Rory into a hug.

"Nothing." Rory managed to get out.

"Does this have to do with Logan?" Finn asked cautiously. Finn didn't have any of his own sisters and he had in the short time he had known them adopted Rory and Paris as his own.

Steph cut in noticing the panic on Rory's face. "Sort of."

"What did he do?" Finn questioned his voice thick with concern.

"Finn, It's a girl thing." Steph said trying to stress that hoping he'd catch on without her having to say anything.

Finn looked at her confused then it all clicked. Rory being in bed with Logan when he went to get the condoms, her acting strange when she left his room and lastly the hysterical crying. They'd had sex and he was guessing it was her first time.

Not wanting to upset her more than she already was he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll leave you girls alone but Ror, Just know you can talk to me about anything." he told her.

Rory hugged him back "Thanks."

He walked over to Steph gave her a kiss on the lips and hugged her "Tell me about it later?" He asked. "Maybe." She whispered back.

He nodded and walked back into the cottage.

Sitting in silence staring at the stars Rory still had tears falling but she had calmed down a bit.

"I don't want to see him tomorrow." Rory confessed.

"You can't hide from him forever." Steph smiled sympathetically.

"I wish I could. I wish I could go home and snuggle up in my bed and never face the world."

"I promise. When we get back, we'll call your mom and we'll have a wallow fest. Nothing but super sappy movies and super sugary foods. How's that sound?"

"Good." Rory responded as she wiped the tears that were still silently falling.

"It'll be ok. I promise." Steph said pulling her friend into another hug.

"Thank you so much, Steph. You should be in the cottage with Finn instead of out here taking care of your emotional wreak of a friend."

"You might be an emotional wreak but you're my emotional wreak." Steph assured her with a smile.

"We should go inside, It's freezing." Rory said shivering.

"Let's go." Steph repeated as they walked into the cottage wrapped together in the blanket.

* * *

They walked into their room and Rory immediately got into her bed and curled into a ball. Steph looked at her and her heart broke, her best friend looked confused and broken.

"You can go back and be with Finn." Rory told her.

Steph just shook her head. "I am staying here with you, You need me more than Finn." She stated firmly crawling into Rory's bed. "Night, Ror."

Rory turned over and turned off her light "Night, Steph."

* * *

Logan woke up around eight the next morning. Opening his eyes he realized Rory was not sleeping next to him and her side of the bed was cold.

He sat up and looked around to see that all her clothing was gone. In the few times he had experienced a girl sticking around after sex they always put on his shirt when they got out of bed.

He got out of bed and threw on some lounge pants and a t-shirt before making his way out of the room. The cottage was quiet except for the slight ruffle of papers from the kitchen.

Walking in that direction he saw Colin and Paris sitting at the table both reading the paper and eating breakfast. "Morning." Logan greeted.

"Morning." Colin and Paris said in unison not looking up from the paper.

"Have a good night?" Logan questioned.

"It was fine, Why?"

"Oh, Just asking." Logan shrugged then walked towards his friend and gentle poked his neck "Nice Hickey."

With that he walked down the hall into Finn's room. Opening the door slowly and cautiously because you never knew what you'd see when you went in there he peaked in. All he saw was Finn asleep, alone in his bed.

"Odd." Logan thought to himself. "Steph and him got together last night."

Walking down the hall he poked his head into Rory and Steph's room.

Rory was in the same bed as Steph but Steph was sitting up sitting up slightly and Rory's head was laying on the pillow and her cheeks were tear stained.

She was pale and exhausted looking. His heart sunk at the knowledge that he had done that to her .

Closing the door quietly he walked back to the kitchen feeling nothing but guilt.

* * *

Rory woke up and groaned. Her body was achy and sore, her head hurt and she felt sick to her stomach. All the events of yesterday came rushing back to her and the room began to spin.

Curling into a ball and squeezing her eyes shut she wished that it would all just disappear. She wished she had never done the auction, that she had never met Logan.

She let tears stream down her face hoping that they could wash away her problems.

There was a quick knock at the door then it opened. The foot steps walked closer to the bed and sat next to her.

"Ror." Paris whispered.

Rory's eyes opened slightly at the recognition of her friends voice. "Hi." was the only thing she could manage to get out with out breaking down into sobs.

"Steph told me what happened. How you holding up?"

Rory wanted to say she was fine. She wanted to jump out of bed and go banter with Logan like they had before but that wasn't a possibility anymore.

Rory just shook her head as the tears flooded her eyes and down her cheeks. Paris took Rory into her arms and hugged her.

"You and Steph shouldn't have to take care of me. I didn't do this for you." Rory whispered.

"Yes, you did. After I slept with Jamie we went shopping and had a movie night of nothing but Megan Ryan movies."

"And we all cried hysterically at the end of '_Sleepless in Seattle_' for no reason." Rory recalled. The memory made her smile, she loved hanging out with her friends.

Paris comforted Rory as she cried and fell back asleep. Slipping out of the room quietly she walked into the living room.

Colin and Finn were arguing about which was better '_Finding Nemo_' or '_Toy Story_', Logan was sitting on the couch already nursing what appeared to be whiskey and Steph was buttering some toast.

"How is she doing?" Steph asked quietly hoping not to bring the guys attention to their conversation.

"She balled her eyes out and fell asleep."

They didn't think he could hear them but he did. Logan was listening to how Rory was inside her room crying about something he had done to her.

Slamming back the rest of his drink he went to get another but was stopped by Paris. "I don't think so buddy, Your not going to drown whatever sorrows you might have in alcohol."

"Can I go talk to her?" He asked hopefully.

Steph shook her head. "Even if she wasn't sleeping, I'd still say no. She's not ready to sit down and talk to you. Hell, If I were you I'd consider myself lucky if she even looks at you for the rest of the weekend."

"Why are you making me out to be the bad guy!" Logan exclaimed.

"We're not. At least we are trying not to. We understand that Rory is nineteen years old and is able to make her own decisions but she's still our best friend. She's hurt, confused and emotionally strained. She just needs a little time alone."

"What the fuck happened last night!" Finn yelled. "I looked the other way when the girl that I have come to love as my sister was bawling her eyes out last night but I'd really love to know the details."

"Me too!" Colin chimed in.

"I know you three gossip like little old ladies that play bingo together so, I am sure Logan will fill you in." Steph said as the two girls turned around and walked towards the bedroom Rory was in.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to her?" Finn question again.

"I didn't do anything!" Logan defended.

"Bullshit." Colin stated. "Fess up."

"She came to my room last night and we were talking then all of a sudden we were kissing and we ended up in my bed. We were about to have sex when she confess that she was a virgin. I said we needed to stop because she needed to be in love. She then told that she didn't care and she wanted to do it. So…We did."

Finn shook his head and smacked Logan. "I don't care if she threatened to tell every girl at Yale you're gay. Why would you have sex with her? You know your reputation and that means you should know better than to use girls like Rory and then cast them aside."

"I'm not going to cast her aside!"

"Then what Logan? She knows that she was one of the many. She knows that you don't think she's special. She's not going to want to become someone in your little black book."

"I kissed her." Logan said slightly above a whisper.

"Yeah, You did a lot more than that." Colin stated dryly.

"No, I mean I kissed while we were having sex."

"So?"

"So, I don't do that. I kiss before sex and I might kiss after but never and I mean never have I ever kissed a girl during sex." Logan confessed.

"What does that mean?" Colin asked.

"I don't know. It was just instinctive to kiss her. To hold her close to me after we were finished. I've never done that before."

"I think that being with Rory meant a lot more to you than you thought it would." Finn stated. "I mean, You can't deny that you've had a thing for Rory since the day of the Auction."

"You haven't went out on a date with anyone since then." Colin pointed out.

"It's to late for any of that to matter. Like you said, She already thinks she's one of the many and there isn't anything I can do to convince her other wise." Logan shook his head. "I'm going to take a shower." he said as he left the living room and into his room.

Colin and Finn didn't know what to do for Logan. This was the first time he ever had truly sincere, meaningful feelings for a girl and she wasn't going to want anything to do with him anymore, Not that they could blame her.

* * *

**I am not happy about this chapter, This was the fifteenth attempt at it. Which I realize qualifies me as a loser to have so much time on my hands to try and write this 15 times.**

**I couldn't seem to find a way to follow up last chapter. So I apologized if it completely sucks, I might try to rewrite it again but I doubt the outcome will be much better.**

**Please Review, They are always welcome!**


	10. Chemicals React

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I know some of you aren't happy with Rory's behavior but I promise she will suck it up and deal. I have little to no tolerance for hiding from your fears for to long in real life and characters in a fictional story will be no exception!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

Finn had knocked on the door about a hour and a half ago to inform the girls that there was a small barbeque taking place outside incase they wanted to join.

Rory had to do a lot of coaxing but she finally convinced Paris and Steph that she would be alright and for them to go have fun.

Once they left she walked into the bathroom to shower. Pulling off her tank top she took in her appearance in the mirror.

Her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot, cheeks tear stained, she had hickeys all over her stomach and her skin lacked it's normal rosy glow. In short, She was a mess.

Stripping off the rest of clothes she stepped into the shower letting the hot water engulf her body. She searched through the bag of bath necessities for shampoo, conditioner, a razor and shaving gel. Locating all items she placed them on the shelf in the shower.

Noticing the shampoo and conditioner were all high quality. They had obviously been bought at a salon and not just at a convenience store. The razor was a Pink Venus and the shaving gel matched. Rory had to smile at this, Logan's sister had obviously had a lot of fun putting these bags together.

After her shower Rory wrapped herself into a big, fluffy, pink towel and walked back into her room.

Slipping on a dark blue beater that had light blue sequins outlining it and some gray lounge pants that has been in the bag of clothes she walked out to the living room.

Thinking everyone had been at the barbeque she turned on the CD player on full blast.

Pressing play she walked into the kitchen in dire need of coffee. The beat began to play and Rory decided nothing cheers people up like singing along.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

Rory was so wrapped up in her own little world that she failed to notice that Logan had walked into the cottage through the side door. Not wanting to disturb her he quickly walked into the hall and peaked around the corner.

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

He smiled as he watched her sing along and dance to the music that was playing. He could see the hickeys on her stomach when she lifted her arms and her shirt rode up. His heart sunk as he realized those marks were something she was probably ashamed of.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

Rory realized that she didn't run away from Logan last night because she regretted what she did. She ran because she wanted to protect herself. She was trying to beat him to the punch of leaving her to wake up alone.

But she never gave him a chance. What if he would have been there this morning when she woke up? But it was pointless to wonder, the damage was done.

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

Logan listened to the lyrics of the song and he couldn't help but think this song described how he felt about Rory. She did make him feel out of his element, he didn't have the same smooth charm, confidence he always had with other girls.

No, Rory Gilmore could see through his public persona and make him feel like he was an actual person with feelings not just the person that everyone made him out to be.  
_  
Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it)_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah_

Rory continued to sing and dance along getting out all of her emotions that she couldn't get out by talking. Every time she tried she ended up crying and she was sick of it.

This experience was nothing to cry about. Logan not only helped her come out of her shell but he had unknowingly made impulsive and live in the moment, Something everyone in her life tried to get her to do but no one except him succeeded.

_We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We joked  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love_

Logan saw the smile grace Rory's features and she had never looked more beautiful. He wondered if he had lost any chance he might have had with Rory.

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

The song came to an end and Rory collapsed on the couch, out of breath from jumping up and down to the beat of the song.

Rory looked down at her stomach, the part that her shirt wasn't covering and she saw a rather large hickey.

She knew she should feel slutty because there were probably a hundred other girls walking around with hickeys given by the one and only Logan Huntzberger but for some strange reason it made her feel special.

Tracing it's outline with her finger she sighed, why did she have to overreact about it.

Logan watched as she traced the hickey with her finger. He hadn't ever given a girl a hickey intentionally, in fact he viewed hickeys sort of like kissing during sex. They were both intimate gestures, they were signs of attachment. They weren't called 'Love Bites' for no reason.

Of course, Hickeys were much harder to avoid than kissing during sex was but never the less Logan had always tried to steer clear of leaving a love bite on some girl he could care less about.

But on Rory he had every intention of leaving a mark as he sucked on her stomach last night. He wanted to leave his mark, make her remember him. Although, he had no idea that the memory would be so painful for her.

That thought alone stabbed him in the heart. The last thing he wanted her to do was regret being with him, but from what he had heard from Paris and Steph that's exactly how she felt.

Remembering why he had come into the cottage to begin with he completed his task quickly and quietly before slipping back outside with her noticing him.

"Mission accomplished." Logan whispered as he walked up to Colin and Finn. They nodded and sent the girls into the house.

"RORY LEIGH!" Steph yelled in a teasing tone.

"Steph Elizabeth!" Rory yelled back from her place on the couch.

"What are you doing on the couch? When we left you were still curled into the fetal position on your bed." Paris asked.

"I figured sulking was going to get me no where." Rory shrugged still not moving from her currant position.

"He did a number on your stomach." Paris said pointing to Rory's exposed hickey.

Rory blushed but a simple smile graced her lips "Yep, He certainly went to town."

"Ok, I know this is totally inappropriate and you probably don't want to tell me but…How was it?" Steph exclaimed.

"How was what?"

"HOW WAS SEX WITH HUNTZBERGER?" Paris yelled as the three guys walked into the cottage.

Rory couldn't help but burst out laughing. There situation was awkward enough and that was the icing on the cake.

Not being able to control her herself, she was laughing so hard tears were falling from her eyes.

"Rory? What's so funny?" Colin asked looking at her as if she was insane.

"This!" She said motioning between her and Logan. "It's funny. Logan's probably never been in such a awkward situation after having sex and I certainly never have. So, Yes. I think this is funny."

Everyone looked at her strangely before Stephanie began to giggle as well. "It is a little funny." She said as her giggles turned out to full hysterics to match Rory's.

"It's official they've finally lost it. I figured that would have happened until one of them got pregnant or married but I was wrong." Paris said shaking her head.

After about ten minutes of Rory and Stephanie laughing of absolutely nothing, they composed themselves and both had straight faces.

"I'm sorry, I am going to my room." Rory said before walking down the hall.

"Three…two…one…" Colin counted down.

"Oh, My god!" Rory screamed before running out to the rest of the group holding a gorgeous blue ball gown. "Is there a particular reason this amazing dress was just laying on my bed?"

"Yes." Colin nodded. "Every year the LDB holds a ball and well, you lovely ladies are our dates."

"And every lovely ladies deserves to be shown off in a lovely dress." Finn smirked.

Rory quickly looked around the dress to find a tag, finally spotting one. "How did you know my size?" she questioned.

"That's all Huntz. He has an eye for sizes." Colin explained.

Rory's eyes met Logan's for the first time last night. "Good eye."

"Thanks." he said smiling at her and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when she smiled back at him.

"Does this mean I have a amazing gown waiting for me as well?" Steph asked becoming anxious with anticipation.

"It's a very good possibility."

"LET'S GO LOOK!" Steph exclaimed grabbing Paris's hand and pulling her away with her.

"What time is this ball at?" Rory asked.

"Seven."

"It's four! You are giving us _only_ three hours?"

"Is three hours not enough?" Colin questioned slightly shocked they needed more time then that.

"Umm...YES!" Rory yelled before scrambling back into her room.

They could tell Rory had told them they had to be ready in three hours by the screaming and shouting that was taking place from their room.

"It takes me fifteen, maybe twenty minutes to shower, brush my teeth, gel my hair and get dressed, shoes included." Colin stated.

"But you will never look as hot as those three girls will tonight, even if you took three hours." Finn stated matter-of-factly.

"That hurt's Finn, I always thought we had something going on." Colin said dryly.

"Oh, Colin! You know I love you but our love must stay concealed for the benefit of our families and friends." Finn replied dramatically.

Logan shook his head. "I need new friends."

"WE LOVE YOU TOO, MATE!" Finn yelled as Logan began to make his way towards his room.

* * *

**Alright, I know. You were all hoping for some Rory/Logan interaction but I pinky swear it will happen next chapter. I used this chapter to sort of convey feelings and all that other stuff.**

**The song is 'Chemicals React' by Aly and AJ. I originally had a song by the Veronicas but I was watching the Disney Channel (Go ahead and laugh, but I happen to love the Disney channel.) and I saw this music video and the song seemed to fit better.**

I know I am neglecting 'Ditch The Logical' but I can't seem to find a place to pick up from where I left off... So, I apologize!

**Reviews are of course welcomed!**


	11. Assumptions

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**Thanks to my Beta Lourenda for making sure all my homophones are correct : )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

The girls used every second of the three hours they had to get ready. They helped each other do their hair and makeup making sure none of them looked identical.

Rory's dress was blue so she had light blue eyes shadow with dark blue eye liner. Steph's dress was pink so she opted for a light pink shimmer powder, and Paris's dress was black so she skipped the eye shadow all together and just wore light eyeliner.

"It really does amaze me how they got the sizes perfect." Paris stated as she slipped her shoes on.

"I know! I mean size all depends on the brand. A size two in one brand isn't always a size two in another." Steph added as she finished putting ringlets in her hair.

Rory smoothed the imaginary wrinkles in her dress then looked in the mirror. Her hair was half up with curls falling loosely. "Do you think he'll end up with another girl tonight?" Rory asked quietly.

Steph was caught off guard by her question. She wanted to assure Rory that Logan liked her and tell her there was no chance that another girl would go home with Logan but she couldn't.

"I don't know." Steph shrugged "But I'd like to think that even Logan wouldn't do that."

Rory slightly nodded "I hope your right."

Rory was feeling a little better about the situation. She had come to terms with the fact that it took two people to have sex and she _was_ the one who had pushed it. She also knew that she had told Logan she wouldn't turn all 'Wedding Crashers' on him but seeing him bring another girl into his room tonight would probably break her heart.

"C'mon Ror, the men await." Steph smiled trying to brighten her friends spirits.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

"Let's get this show on the road!" Paris said as she opened the door and walked down the hallway to the living room.

All three guys were standing in their tuxedos holding a single rose.

Paris and Steph 'awed' and hugged their respective date while Rory just walked over and gave Logan a weak smile.

"Thanks." She said quietly as she took the flower he was offering her.

"No problem." He assured her.

The other four people in the room watched quietly at the interaction hoping the awkwardness between the two would dissolve quickly or it would be one very long night.

Colin linked arms with Paris as Finn pulled Steph close to him and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Finny, don't mess up my hair." Steph warned teasingly.

"That's not what you said last night." He growled lowly in her ear causing her to blush.

Rory smiled at the two, Steph really did like Finn and from the looks of it Finn really did like Steph as well.

Paris and Colin didn't seem to have the same chemistry as Steph and Finn. Even Paris had commented that she thought they would probably be better off as friends, with the occasional benefit.

"Shall we?" Logan asked hesitantly offering his arm to Rory.

He was trying really, really trying to break the tension between them. Even if he no longer had a chance with Rory romantically he still hoped they could at least be friends.

His attempt at breaking the ice did not go unnoticed by Rory and she willingly linked her arm with his. "We shall."

He glanced over at her, clearly surprised that she had obliged to his offer and he gave her a warm smile. This was giving him hope, hope that she didn't hate him completely.

They walked down a stone path that lead them straight to a huge building. Walking through the large doors Rory's mouth dropped open, the ballroom they had just entered was absolutely stunning.

"It's beautiful." Rory whispered to herself.

"It was built by the founders of the LDB. Once they all became successful and made their own money, not living off of parent's and trust funds they decided to contribute something to the future generations." Logan explained.

"If you ask me they completely outdid themselves." Rory said still looking around completely amazed by the lavish building.

Everything was marble and had large pillars holding up the elevated ceilings. There was a gigantic chandelier hanging in the middle of the ballroom. The LDB had decorated everything in black and gold.

"Does black and gold have a specific meaning?" Rory asked.

"Nope, whoever organizes the event gets to choose. This time is was Seth and Robert."

"They did a fabulous job."

"Yes, they did. I personally think they are trying to show Colin, Finn and I up, as we were in charge of the last event."

Logan watched as Rory's eyes lit up as she took in the room. Her smile grew every time she learned more about the organization that had put this all together. She truly had the spirit of a reporter, he had to give her that.

"Let's take our seats. It's almost time for the speeches." Logan said guiding her by the small of her back to their table.

Logan expected Rory to flinch and feel uncomfortable at his touch but she appeared to be just the opposite. She looked at ease as his hand stayed firmly on her back, which surprised him.

Pulling out a chair for her she took a seat and he sat next to her. They were the first to arrive at the table and there was a awkward silence and Rory decided that she had had enough of this weird tension.

"I don't hate you." she stated.

"That's good to know." Logan smiled letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"It's just, every time you look at me it's like you think I am going to lash out and go crazy." She smiled at him.

"I didn't mean…." Logan quickly tried to assure her.

"Don't worry about it, I just thought you should know."

"Well, thank you." he told at her gratefully.

She would never know how much the words 'I don't hate you' would mean to him.

Rory was about to say something else but Colin and Paris had made their way to the table. "Hey Ror, what do you think of all this?" Colin asked.

"It's…amazing."

"The LDB never does anything half way." He smirked.

"Logan mentioned speeches, what are those about?"

"You know something, I really have no idea. I usually tune them out."

Rory laughed and turned her head to look expectantly at Logan. At first he didn't have a clue why she was looking at him but then it became clear, she wanted her answer. "Oh, um I don't know either."

"You don't know what the speeches are about, yet I am assuming that you've heard at least one at every gathering of this organization that you've ever been to."

"I listened to the one when we were initiated but after that it seemed pointless." Logan defended.

Shaking her head she laughed, "I guess I'll just have to listen and find out for myself."

"I guess you will." Logan smirked.

Both Rory and Logan found it extremely easy to fall back into their familiar banter. It was nearly impossible for Rory to feel uncomfortable around Logan, he had a relaxing aura to him.

Finn and Steph joined the table right at the exact moment the speeches started. Everyone was silent except for the speaker.

Rory was listening intently until she felt something hit her in the head. Turning around she found Stephanie pointing to a ball up napkin.

Opening the napkin she saw in Steph's handwriting:_** "**You don't look completely awkward with Logan anymore."_

Rory looked around and saw Finn trying to set a pen on fire with the candle that was on the table. Snatching it out of his hand and ignoring his pout she replied to Steph's note. "_We were talking but then Paris and Colin interrupted us, He knows I don't hate him though. That's gotta be a improvement."_

Throwing it back at Stephanie she earned a disapproving look from both Paris and Colin but a chuckle from Finn.

Steph motioned for the pen again, wrote something and gave the napkin back _"The speeches are boring, talk to him more **now**_."

Rory looked hesitant but tapped Logan on the shoulder to get his attention. As he looked up at her, she gestured for him to come with her. Standing up quietly Rory took his hand as she walked out into the corridor.

"I was actually listening to the speeches this time, you know." He told her.

"Liar! You were playing poker on your cell phone."

"I thought I was hiding it better than that!" He smirked.

"I wouldn't have seen it but when you stood up I saw you slip it into your pocket." She explained.

"Ah, I see. So, to what do I owe this interruption?"

"We weren't done talking." Rory said quietly.

"Ah, the inevitable talk."

Logan knew this was coming, even though she said she didn't hate him he wasn't sure that he wanted to hear her say that it was a mistake. He had finally put his heart on the line and those words were going to crush him.

"You say that like you already know what I am going to say." Rory observed as she leaned up against a pillar.

"Maybe I already do." Logan told her shortly.

"Well, then by all means enlighten me, what am I going to say?"

"Your going to say that last night was a mistake and that we let things get out of hand and that we should just forget it ever happened." He shot back bitterly.

He knew he was letting his emotions get the better of him but he had feelings for her and she was just going to cast him aside as a mistake.

"Is that what you want me to say?" she questioned.

Logan gave her a confused look "That's what you are going to say."

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, that's not what I was going to say." she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure that it was along those lines."

Suddenly it all clicked, he thought she regretted it and that upset him. Logan Huntzberger actually had feelings for someone beyond lust. He had feelings for…her. She knew that she should come right out and tell him that she didn't think of him as a mistake but she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Your making an assumption because that's what you would have said." Rory said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you had sex with someone and it didn't mean anything to you. You would have told them that things got out of hand and that you should just forget it ever happened."

"I would no-" Logan began but Rory cut him off.

"Yes, you would have. Don't lie."

"Fine." Logan shrugged "I would have."

"Well, I'm not you."

Logan slowly looked up to reach her eyes and was shocked when he saw her smiling a little.

"I don't regret it Logan. I told you I wouldn't and I don't."

"Then why did you leave this morning?" He asked her.

Rory shrugged and took a few steps closer to him. "I was scared and I panicked. It was my first time Logan and it was with you, the king of 'get in and get out' I figured I was supposed to do the same thing, do what I hear that you do."

"I know you've seen movies, what did they do after sex?" He said trying to compare it to something she'd understand.

She wrinkled her nose "I've never watched porn."

Logan laughed, she had away about making the most awkward conversations light without even realizing it.

"I can't think of an example right now but you know how in movies and TV shows they cuddle? They have that moment where they both just lay tangled in each others arms and laugh when neither one of them know what to say?"

Rory nodded.

"Well that's what is supposed to happen, you're supposed to lay in each others arms feeling safe and comfortable and awkward all at the same time. I've never done that step, I've always been to afraid."

"I am sure no one would laugh at you because you're a closet cuddler." She said smiling.

"It's not that. It's just I've never had enough feelings for a girl to have that moment." He smiled stepping so they were inches apart "Until you."

"Me." Rory repeated. She had figured out that he liked her by herself but hearing the words come out of his mouth made them real and slightly frightening.

Logan just nodded.

"Well…That sure is…intense." Rory said searching for the right word.

"You're telling me." Logan told her.

Rory leaned in and gave him a hug, because a kiss was too much. That it, it was too much for right now. They were both slowly coming to terms with how they truly felt about each other.

Logan wrapped his arms tightly around her as she snuggled into his chest. The only thought that was flowing through Logan's mind was _'I could definitely get used to this.'_

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	12. Crystal Clear

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing.**

**Thank you to my beta, Lourenda.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

The ball was approaching the end. Rory had danced with Logan, Colin, and Finn and was now being twirled around the dance floor by Robert.

Rory had met Robert a week prior while she was talking to Logan and when he asked her to dance she didn't want to be rude and decline.

Logan watched as Robert and Rory danced around the ballroom floor talking and laughing. He felt his heart sink and knew that there was a scowl gracing his features but he didn't care.

"Wipe that look off your face." A voice from behind him said.

Turning around he saw Steph sitting across from him. "What look? There is no look." Logan denied.

"So the pout you are currently sporting is just because you have aspirations of being a model?" Logan just glared. He didn't care if he was being childish; Robert had what he wanted and that made him angry.

"She doesn't like him, you know." Steph continued. "Her eyes don't sparkle like they do when she's bickering with you."

"I prefer to call it bantering." Logan interjected.

"Call it what you want but her whole face lights up when you two do that annoying back and forth thing. You make her think, your comments are just as witty as hers and you don't sit there for ten minutes trying to think of a comeback."

"Has that actually happened?"

"Yes, her ex-boyfriend Dean couldn't think of anything to say so he just sat there." Steph said with a laugh.

"I'm sure he was a winner." Logan said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, perfect gentleman broke up with her in front of her entire town."

"Are you serious?" Logan asked and Steph just nodded. "She doesn't deserve that." he whispered.

"I think you might want to go save your damsel in distress." Steph said pointing to where Robert seemed to be making Rory very angry.

"I'm on it." Logan told her and quickly made his way to the dance floor to where Rory and Robert were standing. "May I cut in?" he asked putting on a charming smirk.

"Whatever." Robert said walking away in a huff.

"Care to explain what just occurred?" Logan questioned as he pulled Rory into his arms.

"No."

"Tell me!" Logan whined.

A small smile graced Rory's lips at Logan's childish behavior. "He wanted to escort me back to his cabin for a little fun."

"Oh." Logan said as he got angrier by the second. He really never liked Robert and this just made it worse.

"I told him I already had a cottage where fun awaited me." Rory told him blushing.

His anger dissolved and his heart melted. Most girls he'd been with would have said that comment seductively as if they were trying to persuade him, but as he was learning Rory wasn't most girls. She was shy about it, almost as if she was asking his permission to have said that.

He just smiled and pulled her closer to him. Rory rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed into his embrace. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head as they continued to dance.

As the song ended, so did the ball. Everyone began filing out of the ballroom and saying their goodbyes.

Rory and Logan had stopped dancing, but they had yet to remove themselves from each other. Logan's arm was still wrapped around her waist as Logan said goodbyes to people and as they walked back to the cottage.

As they entered Colin and Paris went their separate ways to get cleaned up after the ball but Steph and Finn skipped that step and both went straight to Finn's room.

Rory had hesitantly released herself from Logan's grip and made her way to her own room. Upon entering she collapsed on her bed, finally having the chance to think.

After her talk with Logan, earlier that evening, she found herself wanting to be as close as humanly possible to him.

His touch was addictive, his smile made her knees week, and his scent drove her crazy. She didn't know if she should be feeling this way about him, because if given the chance he could break her heart in an instant.

Logan had told her he had feelings for her and she wasn't going to try and convince herself that she wasn't completely smitten with him.

She wanted to trust him – she wanted to believe that he could change for her, but at the same time she had her doubts. Was he really going to be able to leave his promiscuous ways behind and commit to her?

She carefully took off her dress and placed it neatly back into its box. Walking into the bathroom for a shower she hoped the hot water would help clear her mind.

Twenty minutes later Rory emerged into her room wrapped in a towel. She felt a bit more relaxed about the situation with Logan. She decided that for once she was going just let things happen.

She had finished getting dressed when she heard a loud moan come from the room next door. Rory knew exactly who it was but she was hoping it was just a one time slip and they were going to be quieter.

Unfortunately, Rory's wish did not come true. Just then the moans and groans became louder and more frequent.

Wrinkling her nose she knew that she couldn't possibly stay in her room, especially if Steph and Finn intended to do _that_ all night.

Walking down the hall she stopped in front of a large wooden door. She took a deep breath before knocking.

The door swung open a few seconds later and Rory was greeted with the same sight she had been the night before. Logan was wearing nothing but boxers and his hair was damp from his shower.

"Are we reenacting 'Groundhog Day?'" Logan questioned leaning up against the door frame.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rory asked innocently.

"Never mind, care to come in?" Rory nodded and brushed past him into the fire heated room.

"I love the smell in here." She told him as she inhaled deeply.

"The smell of my aftershave?" Logan smiled cockily.

"No, silly! The fireplace."

"I knew I could never compete with burning wood." he teased.

"So, not that I mind but why are you here?" He asked while sitting down on the bed.

Rory sauntered over to him and sat down. "Finn and Steph's room is right next to mine."

Logan's face twisted with disgust, "Enough said."

"Yeah, that and I am pretty sure even though Colin and Paris decided to stay friends they are still going to have sex because well, they can."

"So, apparently hearing your friends make sex noises isn't appealing." He teased.

"Definitely not, if I am going to hear sex noises they better well be coming from me." She replied as she watched the fire.

Logan smirked, she didn't realize what she had just said. "That's an opening."

"What?" Rory asked then replayed her sentence and instantly blushed. "Oh, god."

"Don't worry Ace. I'm not going to jump your bones because you made a suggestive comment. In fact I'm actually rather proud."

"You're proud of me for making dirty remarks?"

"Yep." He smiled and lay down on his bed.

"It's odd…so would my mother." Rory laughed.

"You just compared me to your mother." Logan said in shock.

Rory took in his appearance. He was just lying there casually like he didn't have a care in the world. He wasn't trying to look appealing to her and that made him all the more sexy.

This was her chance to let down her barriers, to prove that love could be on her side. Leaning forward she crushed her lips against his.

She pulled a half an inch away waiting for him to respond, which he did by pulling her onto him.

Her knee was unconsciously resting in between his legs and it was driving him crazy as she applied different amounts of pressure every time she shifted.

Breaking away to catch his breath he shifted so she was straddling his hips instead. "Time for a position change."

"Oh and here I was thinking that you didn't change positions till all the clothes came off." Rory retorted as she began to kiss his neck.

"Speaking of…" Logan trailed off and tugged at the bottom of Rory's tank top. She lifted her arms helping him remove her shirt.

Rory's mouth reconnected with his body placing butterfly kisses all over his neck and chest.

This was something new and incredibly exciting for Logan. Any other girl he'd ever been with was always rough and rushed, but Rory was taking her time placing feather light kisses on him. This was driving him absolutely crazy.

Rory trailed down Logan's body and dipped her tongue into his bellybutton. She knew she was in over her head, but she figured since she was already there she was going to explore a little.

Logan felt Rory tug on his boxers, looking down at her he propped himself up on his elbows. "Rory, What are you doing?"

"I didn't think I'd need to explain it to you." She told him softly.

"You know what I mean. You're not ready to do this again."

"Yes, I am!" Rory said childishly. Who was he to tell her what she was ready for?

"Need I remind you of the last 24 hours?"

"Logan, I told you that I didn't regret it. I cried because I was confused and panicked. When you fell asleep last night I was there taking everything in. As close as my mother and I are sex is a taboo topic. The information I have on sex is based on health class and Cosmo."

"I guess I should be grateful, those Cosmo magazines really do have some good tips."

Logan added trying to lighten the mood. "Do you want my explanation or not? After all you're the one that doesn't want to do this!" Rory said exasperated.

Logan's face softened and he smiled, "I never said I didn't want to, but you're not ready Rory. I should have thought with my head instead of my…well you know what I mean. I didn't have the best judgment."

"No, this isn't your fault. I was ready! I didn't know what to expect. So, last night as I was sitting there, I was sore and thoughts were running through my head a mile a minute. I needed to get some insight."

"Sore." Logan repeated quietly.

"Yes, sore…you know like an ache you get when you do something your muscles aren't used to. It can happen while you lift heavy things, run more than usual and even having sex for the first time." Rory teased.

"I know what being sore means Rory, I just…I never thought to make sure you were ok."

Rory let out a frustrated sigh. She was ready to do it again, she _wanted_ to have sex again but Logan couldn't look past her behavior this morning. Though, she could understand why he was hesitant, it was driving her crazy.

Rory slowly crawled up his body and sat next to him. Taking his hand in hers, she decided she had to make this crystal clear to him.

"Logan, believe me when I say last night was probably one of the most exhilarating nights of my life. You took me on a dirt bike and drove me through a ring of fire; you showed me how to express my feelings for someone in a different way than using words. I do not regret anything; I've never been in the situation I was in this morning, so I freaked out. Please don't hold that against me."

Logan let her words sink, as they did his conversation with Finn echoed in his mind.

"_I don't care if she threatened to tell every girl at Yale you're gay. Why would you have sex with her? You know your reputation and that means you should know better than to use girls like Rory and then cast them aside."_

"_I'm not going to cast her aside!"_

"_Then what Logan? She knows that she was one of the many. She knows that you don't think she's special. She's not going to want to be someone in your little black book."_

He knew if he decided to do this, give into what they both wanted, he had to do it all the way. There would not be a new bedmate for every night of the week from now on. He'd have Rory; he'd take care of her and be there for her when she needed him.

Looking down into her big blue eyes filled with innocence he realized he'd do it anyway. Even if he didn't commit to her, he'd make sure she was taken care of. Because he knew that Rory had already weaseled her way into his heart.

"You're special, you know. You're definitely not one of the many." He told her making sure she knew that.

Smiling at him sweetly she leaned up and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "That's good to know."

Rory leaned over to place an innocent kiss on his lips but Logan pulled her down and deepened it.

Logan moved over her and quickly removed her pajama pants. Moving so she was straddling his hips Rory once again began her journey down his body.

As she came to the elastic band of his boxers Rory tugged on them again. Logan looked down at her and searched her eyes for any hesitation but he couldn't find any. He gave her a small smile to let her know it was ok.

Rory slowly pulled Logan's boxers off and threw them to the floor to join her pants and shirt. Rory lowered her mouth onto Logan and she heard his breathing hitch.

Logan's mind went completely blank the moment Rory's mouth touched him. He'd been in this situation many times before with other girls, but it was just a distraction. With Rory it was more than that, it seemed to feel like it had meaning.

His eyes fell on Rory as he let himself feel the things she was evoking in him take over his body. He felt his body begin to shake as he let out a loud moan.

He wanted to stop her, tell her to move away before he lost all control but his voice wasn't working. All that would come out were moans and labored breathing.

She continued and he felt himself release.

Logan heard Rory make a slight noise but then she crawled up his body and placed little kisses on his chest as his breathing slowed.

"I'm sorry." He told her once he managed to control his voice again.

"For…what…"she mumbled in between kisses.

"For not telling you to stop before I…" He trailed of but was stopped by Rory placing a kiss on his lips.

"Will you stop apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong!" Rory said with her voice teetering on the edge of annoyance.

"Aggressive…I like that." Logan smirked before flipping them over and quickly ridding Rory of her bra and underwear.

Logan's head dipped to lavish her chest but she stopped him. "No. I want you now." she said anxiously.

Her eagerness was something he found to be a complete turn on as he reached into his nightstand and produced a condom. He went to tear the wrapper off, but Rory grabbed it from him.

She only took a minute to unwrap it, but for Logan it seemed like she was intentionally taking hours just to torture him.

Reaching down she stroked him lightly, causing him to groan before she slipped the latex onto him.

Logan hovered over Rory and brushed the hair out of her face before placing a kiss on her forehead. "You won't leave after, right?"

Rory smiled and nodded, "Promise."

Logan pushed himself inside of her causing Rory to gasp in pleasure.

Rory found that this time it was much more comfortable and enjoyable than the last time. Again she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Deep…Hard…Please." she moaned breathily in pleasure.

Logan obliged quickly to her demands and thrust his hips faster against hers. They fell into ecstasy at the same time calling each other's name.

Collapsing against each other they just lay there catching their breaths until Logan had enough energy to remove himself from Rory and dispose of the condom.

This time Rory moved closer and snuggled into Logan's arms. "Any desire to leave?" he asked her.

"I don't have any desire to move, much less get up, get changed and walk back to my room." She laughed snuggling further into his bare chest.

Logan squeezed her tighter against him and couldn't help but think that this is where she belonged. This is where they belonged. He'd never been good with showing emotion, especially with the people he cared about, but Rory seemed like she would be patient with him while he worked through his own issues.

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


	13. Impractical

**Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are amazing.**

**Major props to Just Hidden because her review made me realize something important that was missing in my story.**

**Thanks to my beta, Lourenda.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Rory had woken up around three in the morning; the fire had died down making the frigid air in the room more noticeable.

She snuggled further into Logan's bare body in hopes of warming up. Of course, it wasn't like there were downsides to being in such a close proximity to Logan to begin with.

Logan stirred slowly before opening his eyes and looking down at her. "You cold?"

Rory nodded and attempted to bury herself even further into his side causing him to laugh. "Did it occur to you that we are only using one blanket?"

"What?"

"During our activities this evening, we kicked probably off two or three very thick blankets." Logan said kissing the top of her head before leaning down over the edge of the bed to pick up three of the blankets that had been discarded.

He spread the blankets over the bed making sure to tuck Rory in tightly under the covers, but even still Rory insisted on snuggling into his side.

Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and gently caressed the soft skin on the side of her breast. It wasn't in hopes of turning her on, but simply an act of affection.

"What are your plans once we get back to Yale?" Logan questioned.

"Steph, Paris and I sort of have this tradition that after one of us loses our virginity we go to Stars Hollow and have a movie night with my mom." Rory told him.

"I like that you, Steph and Paris are so close to your mom. I wish I had that - not many people do."

"Yeah, I'm lucky. My mom is cool." Rory smiled. 'She is pretty amazing - always there for me. I can talk to her about anything,' she thought to herself.

Suddenly Rory's smile faded away and was replaced by a pure look of dread. "Oh no!" she gasped sitting up quickly.

"Ace?" Logan cautiously asked, sitting up next to her, "What's wrong?"

"My mom!" she exclaimed quickly scrambling out of bed and throwing on one of Logan's shirts, which had been sitting on a chair, and her underwear.

"What about her?" He asked trying not to comment on how adorable she looked in his dress shirt.

"I didn't tell her! She's going to freak out on me!" Rory panicked "Can I use your cell?"

"I would let you, but Finn took it from me earlier and threw it into the pond…Don't ask, long story."

"Great and I don't have mine." She muttered before swinging the door open and leaving a baffled Logan behind.

Rory walked over to Finn's bedroom door and pounded loudly on it "Hope you're decent! I'm coming in!" she yelled.

Rory barged into Finn's room to find a flustered Stephanie and a smirking Finn scrambling to get under some sort of cover.

"Care to join for a threesome, love? I can take you places you've never been before!" He grinned widely earning a smack upside the head from Stephanie.

"What is the matter, Ror? We were sort of in the middle of something."

"Phone! I need a cell phone and since Finn threw Logan's into a pond, I decided to interrupt his evening." She spit out, while pointing furiously at Finn.

"Logan? Speaking of Logan…I see that you're wearing his shirt. Does that mean you went back for repeat of last night?" Finn smirked again.

"Finn! I'll update you on my sex life later…I need a cell phone! I didn't call Lorelai!" Rory whined.

"Oh my god! You didn't call Lorelai!" Steph said shocked. "Give her your cell, Finn!"

"It's on the desk over there, Love." He said pointing to a green flip phone that was charging.

"Thank you!" She said gratefully then smiled at her friends, "As you were."

Rory quickly exited their room; walked back into Logan's and slid back into bed.

Flipping the phone open she found a picture that was made into wallpaper that probably should have shocked her more than it did. "Finn knows Hugh Heffner?"

"As well as many of the playboy bunnies…and very personally, might I add," Logan laughed.

Rory just shook her head and dialed a familiar number.

"WHO THE HELL IS CALLING ME?" The voice said shrilly.

Rory flinched at the unhappy tone of her mother's voice but then again what did she expect? It was 3:45 in the morning. "Mom?"

"Rory? Why are you calling me at this ungodly hour?"

Rory had this whole speech planned out, she knew exactly how to lead her mother into the topic then drop the bomb, but Rory's plans flew out the window. "I had sex." She blurted out.

Logan shot up in bed with wide eyes and gave her a disbelieving look. "What the hell are you doing?" he whispered.

He'd had sex with a lot of girls and none of them ever called their mother afterwards.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said slowly. "Did my daughter call me at 3:45 in the morning to inform me that she just had sex for the first time?"

"Actually…It wasn't for the first time." Rory muttered.

"What?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Technically, last night was the first time."

"You had hours and hours of daylight to call me and tell me, yet you wait until 3:45 in the morning to drop Hiro-freaking-shima on me!" Lorelai yelled through the phone making Logan and Rory both wince.

"Yes." Rory muttered nervously.

"Ok." Lorelai said calmly. "For now, I want the basics. Who? Where? Were you safe? And was he nice to you?"

Rory glanced over at Logan who had a look of pure fear on his face, so she placed a gentle kiss on his lips for reassurance.

"Logan Huntzberger, at a cottage...I'm not actually sure of my exact location. I've been on the pill since the Dean incident my sophomore year of high school and he used a condom. And yes…" Rory finished, "he was extremely nice to me."

"Ok, that will put my mind at ease until you get your ass home with Steph and Paris where I can grill you about everything…and I do mean everything." She said evilly.

"Alright, Mom. Go back to sleep, I promise we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Ok, Kid. I love you."

"Love you too." Rory told her mother before hanging up the phone and setting on the bedside table.

"I'm not going to have an angry mother camping out at my dorm when we get back, am I?" Logan asked burying his head into Rory's neck.

"No. Though, you may have a small Korean girl wanting the play by play."

"Small Korean chick?"

"Lane. She's been one of my best friends since first grade." Rory explained.

"What about Steph and Paris?" Logan asked confused.

"I met Steph and Paris in the seventh grade when I transferred to private school for a better education, but Lane lived in Stars Hollow with me."

"I see. I now realize we know very little about each other."

"Let's play 20 questions!" Rory said excitedly.

Glancing over at the clock, Logan noticed it was two minutes to 4:00am. "How about we play 10 questions. Five for me, five for you?" he bargained.

"Deal."

"What's your favorite movie quote?" Logan questioned.

"Movie quote?" Rory said raising an eyebrow.

"You can tell a lot about a person from their favorite movie quote!" He defended.

"Fine…Don't tell my mother because I doubt she's let me live it down that my favorite quote was from _The Wizard of OZ _and not _Willy Wonka_, but it's 'You want a heart. You don't know how lucky you are not to have one. Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable'." Rory recited.

"Then the Tin man said he still wanted one." Logan smiled "It's one of my favorite movies."

Logan meant what he said when you can tell a lot about a person from their favorite movie quote. Rory picked that because she obviously had her heart broken before and knew it could happen again.

"What's your favorite movie quote?" Rory asked yawning as she laid her head on Logan's chest.

"'I've learned that you can't treat every situation as a life-and-death matter because you'll die a lot of times.'"

"I should have known your favorite quote would come out of the movie _Van Wilder_."

"Hey! That's insightful…besides it's not like I told you to write it down."

Rory laughed sleepily as her eyes began to slowly droop but quickly flutter open again.

"Let's go to sleep, Ace. We'll talk more tomorrow." Logan said kissing the top of her head gently before getting comfortable under the covers and drifting to sleep.

-----------------------------

They had woken up around noon to find that Steph, Finn, Colin and Paris were all still asleep. "I'll wake them up, you start the coffee." Rory told him.

Rory walked over to Finn's door and cautiously opened it, peaking in she found Steph sleeping with her head on Finn's chest and Finn's arm wrapped protectively around her.

Rory smiled and quickly exited the room, only to return minutes later with Finn's camera phone.

Taking a quick picture of the sleeping couple and set the phone back down. Rory knocked loudly on the door. "Rise and Shine! We're leaving in two hours!" She yelled officially waking them up.

Rory repeated the process of Colin and Paris, minus the picture.

Within an hour and a half everyone was up, showered and packed. Exiting the cabin Rory stood by the car and looked at it.

"Is it strange that I am going to miss this place even though I have no idea where it is?" Rory asked Paris.

Paris just smiled "You went through a pretty big milestone here, so I think it's ok to be a little sad about leaving."

"It's going to be different when we get back to Yale." Rory said quietly. "He'll be surrounded by his usual legion of beautiful women and I…I'll be forgotten."

"Ror-" Paris began to argue but Rory cut her off.

"No, Paris. I know it's the truth." Rory said giving her a sad smile "The words that were said this weekend were just words. It was like a summer romance only in the fall."

"Ready to go?" Colin called before Paris could try and convince Rory that Logan did in fact have true feelings for her.

Normally, Paris wasn't a gossip. She hated knowing outside information because it caused drama and if there was one thing Paris hated it was drama.

However, this was different; someone was messing with one of her friends. So like the good reporter she is, she decided to dig a little and find out just how true Huntzberger's feelings were. And who better to ask then one of his best friends.

Paris had pretty much used sex as her weapon of choice and Colin became a wealth of information.

From what Paris understood Logan had only really had strong feelings for one other girl, she was a junior while he was a freshman. She shot him down and then proceeded to make fun of him in front of the whole school.

Colin told her that Logan never wanted to feel rejected again so he decided to become the reject-or instead of the reject-ee. Well, at least until a certain wide-eyed brunette waltzed into his life.

"Paris! You Coming?" Steph yelled out of the SUV window.

She nodded and walked over to get into the backseat next to Colin.

Finn began to drive and soon pulled onto the expressway, each respective couple was talking amongst themselves.

Colin and Paris were having a calm discussion about a book they had both read, Finn was telling Steph a story from his high school days and Logan and Rory were continuing their game of twenty questions.

Rory was having fun learning more about Logan. His favorite vacation spot was Italy, he had an older sister named Honor, he'd been kicked out of numerous boarding schools because of pranks he pulled, he was very close to his grandmother who had passed away, and his favorite food was lasagna.

Even though she knew that knowing this information would be pointless, she liked learning things about him. She wondered if when they'd pass on campus if he'd even acknowledge that she was there or would he just brush past her with a girl hanging from his neck. She inwardly sighed; she had no idea what she got herself into.

Though he was enjoying learning more about her, he noticed she had avoided talking about what would happen once they got back to Yale. He'd make a comment about trying a restaurant and she'd give him a sad smile and nod. He had mentioned her coming over to his dorm to watch a movie she hadn't seen and she just shrugged.

Logan could tell something was on Rory's mind. He didn't want to press an issue that would upset her, but at the same time it was driving him crazy not knowing.

**This was a transitional chapter; it's been sort of calm the last few chapters and we can't have that, now can we?**

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	14. Human Interest

**Thanks for all the review, you guys are awesome.**

**Thanks you my beta, Lourenda.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

------------------------------

Almost three weeks had passed since the Life and Death Brigade event. Finn and Stephanie had become practically inseparable, Colin and Paris had decided they were better off as friends with benefits and Rory had managed to avoid Logan like the plague.

The girls had gone to Stars Hollow for their traditional weekend where Lorelai demanded details on everything from the setting to how endowed Logan was. Rory kept most of the details under wraps, but commented that she had nothing to complain about.

Rory had been walking around campus for the last week feeling like crap. Her stomach was killing her, she couldn't keep anything down and she was beyond tired. Paris had advised her to go to the doctor, but Rory insisted she was fine and that it would pass.

Rory wrapped her coat around her tighter as she walked through the cold October air. She had her eyes on the ground as she made her way from the newsroom to her dorm.

Crashing into something solid she looked up and was greeted with familiar brown eyes and a confident smirk. "You know if you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask." he told her picking up a book she had dropped.

"Sorry, Logan." Rory mumbled tiredly.

"No worries," he shrugged. "So, you've been dodging me since the event, what's the deal?"

"There is no deal, I've just been busy."

"I know for a fact that you don't have class tomorrow, so how about you go out with me tonight?"

Rory felt a sharp pain shoot through her head and her stomach did a flip-flop, making her feel nauseous. "I can't."

"Why the hell not?" Logan yelled. He was frustrated, he had done nothing to make her angry with him, but yet she insisted on avoiding him.

She closed her eyes tightly as another jolt of pain passed through her and sighed, "I haven't been feeling well lately. I want to go home and sleep."

Logan took in what she had just said, in his experience a girl he had slept with telling him she'd been feeling sick was never a good sign. "There is no possibility you're pregnant…right?"

Rory gave him an odd look; he had asked her that with such disgust. "No, Logan, I'm not pregnant. I had my period last week." She snapped grabbing her book that he was still holding out of his hands and began to walk towards her dorm again.

"Rory, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just your sick three weeks after having sex, it's a logical question."

"People have sex and then get sick all the time, pregnancy is not always the cause of it."

Logan sighed, this was not the way he had imagined this going. "I'm sorry," he said becoming ashamed that he jumped to that conclusion.

"Whatever."

Logan took in her appearance for the first time. "Ace, you really don't look good," he told her, forgetting all about their previous conversation.

"Gee, thanks."

"No, not like that, it's just you're really pale."

"I haven't hit the tanning beds in a while, forgive me." She shot back annoyed and began to walk again.

"Rory, you need to go to the doctor." Logan told her as he fell into step with her.

"Thanks for the advice," she grumbled pulling her coat tighter around her.

"How long have you been sick?"

"I told you for about a week." She snapped as her head began to throb and she began to feel extremely weak.

Logan stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her forehead only to find her burning, "Ace, you're hot."

"Save the sweet talk for another time."

He stifled a laugh, only Rory Gilmore could shoot back with a sarcastic comment when she probably had at least a hundred and two fever. "Your dorm is too far away for you to walk to, come to mine."

"Whatever," she said shivering.

"I know you're sick, you are willing going to my dorm." He joked before pulling her into his arms in hopes of making her warmer.

**------------------------------**

Logan opened his dorm room door and guided Rory inside. They were greeted with the sight of Colin sweet talking, what they were assuming was a girl on the phone and Finn was arranging his alcohol, sorting his favorites from the alcohol he only kept around for emergency's.

"Vodka, Whiskey, Rum, Vodka, Whiskey, Rum…Mr. Daniels, where are you?" Finn sang as he arranged the bottles. Logan smiled and shook his head at his friends antics, Finn treated alcohol like most people treated loved ones.

"Hello, Love!" Finn said, finally noticing that there were now two more people in the room.

"Hi." Rory said quietly, flinching from the loud register of Finn's voice.

"Let's get you in bed." Logan said leading her to his room.

"I don't wanna hear you two!" Colin yelled after them.

Logan opened his door and lead Rory in, taking in her appearance she had jeans and a nice blouse on. Walking over to the dresser he pulled out pajama pants and a Yale sweatshirt "Here, Ace. Go change. The bathroom is down the hall to the left."

"Don't want to move." She protested trying to make herself comfortable on his bed while still clad in her jacket and shoes.

"You can't sleep in those, Rory." He told her.

"I'm not moving." She argued tiredly.

"Then I'm going to have to help you."

"You've seen me naked before." She mumbled.

Without much help from Rory, he had finally managed to get her changed and tucked into his bed. He was looking through his bathroom to see if he had anything he could possibly take her temperature with when he head movement in his room. Stepping out of the door he saw Rory was standing up, or at least trying.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I promised Doyle I'd write a second article for the paper because they were short for the next issue. He needs it by the day after tomorrow." Rory said still attempting to stand.

"You're in no condition to sit at a computer researching a story."

"It's a human interest feature, no research needed."

"Why?"

"It's about the auction, Doyle thinks it would be a good idea to have someone write about what a success it was and how my date went."

"You can't write about the LDB, Rory. I thought we established that."

Rory let out a breath and groaned as she began to look for her shoes, "I know, Logan. I was going to skip the in-depth details, such as location."

"Giving a location would be pretty difficult considering you have no idea where it was."

"Whatever, I've gotta go." Rory said still looking around. "Where did you put my shoes?"

"Ace, you are not going anywhere to write any article."

"Logan, I promised. I cannot back out on this, I told him I'd have it done." Rory sighed leaning against the dresser feeling to weak to stand.

Logan shook his head and pulled her into his arms leading her back to the bed, "I refuse to let you sit at a computer doing a second article when…" He paused considering if he really wanted to do this but then looked at how pale and sickly his Ace looked. "When I haven't even done my first."

"What? I am way too tired to try and figure out your mind games."

"I'm on the paper; you don't get to be Mitchum Huntzberger's son without being on the newspaper staff."

"You've never written anything before." She stated as Logan laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"I've never found a reason to, but Rory you are too sick to sit there and write an article. I'll finish and edit one of the stories I have banked. Doyle will have nothing out of the ordinary to bitch about."

"But what about my human interest piece."

"You can do it when you're better." Logan said brushing her hair out of her face and smiled warmly, "I promise."

"Thanks." Rory mumbled before her eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off to sleep.

Logan kissed her forehead before slipping out of the room with his laptop to let her sleep in peace.

**------------------------------**

Finn, Colin and now Stephanie occupied the common room couch. Colin and Finn were playing some sort of racing game while Steph was Finn's cheerleader.

"Can you guy's keep the volume to a normal level today?" Logan questioned.

All three looked up and him confused, Logan was usually the last person tell people to be quiet. "And why would I do that?" Finn questioned.

"Because Rory is sick and she's sleeping and you screaming 'I'm going to bloody kick your ass' isn't something that is going to help her get better."

"I knew she was sick! She's so freaking stubborn, she refused to go to the doctor." Steph said shaking her head.

"It was all fine and good until she realized she had to write a second article for the paper, that is where it took some serious coaxing skills to get her to rest."

"How did you do that? She loves the paper; it's actually a little weird." Steph questioned.

"I promised her I would send Doyle one of my articles."

"Logan, I'm on the paper. I've never seen you there, you've never written anything." Steph said unconvinced.

"I tend not to make an appearance unless need be, but I do happen to have a few stories almost finished so I'm going to finish one and send it to Doyle."

"She was really looking forward to writing about her auction date."

"She cannot write about the LDB!" Colin exclaimed pausing the video game.

"I know, Colin. She's not going to discuss every detail, just the basic need to know info." Steph explained to him.

"She's going to tell all of Yale how she lost her virginity to the schools biggest playboy?" Finn questioned with a hint of amusement.

"I think she's, again, going to skirt around the details." Logan told him.

"I wouldn't if I were her, who doesn't want to read a big juicy piece of gossip like that? That's what I call human interest."

"Finn, if you were her, your hands would be up your shirt playing with your own boobs all the time." Colin said dryly.

"I will not concur nor refute that accusation."

"But since you're not her…" Stephanie said out loud but then whispered the rest into Finn's ear.

Finn immediately stood up and grabbed Steph's hand, "We are going to her dorm tonight, mates. Do not wait up!" He said as the two disappeared out the door.

"I'd be willing to be my trust fund that she said he could play with hers." Colin laughed.

"I'd say you'd probably be correct." Logan laughed sitting on the couch and opening his laptop.

"Why are you doing this?" Colin said turning off the video game system.

"Doing what?"

"Taking care of Rory? Writing an article for her since she can't? It's not typical Huntz behavior."

"Honestly?" Logan asked causing Colin to nod.

"Honestly, Rory has avoiding me, sort of. I don't wanna say she broke my heart because I'm not a chick, but it's to an extent its true, it broken my heart. We had this amazing weekend and now she won't give me the time of day, I am hoping that once she sees I am not the as horrible as she thinks I am she'll come back around."

"Want to know what I heard through the grapevine?"

"Sure, why not?" Logan said as he began to look through files to see which story was in the best shape.

"She doesn't think you're horrible, she's just scared. She's afraid that what you two had was, and I quote 'a summer romance in the fall.' She doesn't feel like she can compete with your usual horde of women. You have to make it clear to her that you only want her."

"I thought I had."

"Well, try again."

"You're real helpful, you know that?" Logan said sarcastically.

Colin laughed and stood up grabbing his keys off the table "I'm going to the store, I need to get a new tooth brush, Finn somehow managed to drop mine in the toilet. Do you need anything?"

"Can you get me a thermometer, some cold pills and some ginger ale? I'll pay you back."

"No need to get a thermometer, I have one in my bathroom-its brand new." Colin smirked, "but I think even being as stingy as I am that I can foot the bill for the things that are obviously for Rory."

"Thanks, man." Logan said as he finished up an article that he had started on probably a month ago.

"I'll be back soon." Colin said as he left the dorm leaving Logan to edit his article.

**------------------------------**

Thirty minutes later, Logan his article finished, proofed and sent to Doyle with an explanation as to why he would not be receiving Rory Gilmore's second article, but was more than welcome to use his instead. Hell, his bases were so covered he had even called the office to make sure Doyle had received it.

Walking into Colin's bathroom he looked through the medicine cabinet to find an unopened thermometer. He'd question Colin as to why he had it in the first place later.

He slowly made his way back to his dorm room where he found Rory snuggled into his pillows and looking beautiful even in her sickly state.

"Ror," he said gently coaxing her awake. As much as he didn't want to wake her, he had to take her temperature to figure out exactly how sick she was.

Her eyes fluttered open and she focused on him, "Logan?"

"Yeah, Ace. It's me."

"I had a dream about tap dancing polka-dotted hippopotamuses and Finn was their manager," she told him in a scratchy voice.

"I am going to assume those odd dreams you are having are caused by whatever sickness you may have. Lift your tongue so I can take your temperature."

Rory did as she was told and he stuck the thermometer in her mouth, after a few moments Logan looked at it "103.1, I won't take you to the doctor just yet, but if it doesn't go down by tomorrow you're going."

"I don't feel good, Logan. Make it better." Rory whimpered resting her head on his lap.

Logan's heart broke a little, she sounded like a small child depending on him to take her pain away.

"Colin will be back with some medicine soon." He assured her, rubbing small circles on her back as she drifted to sleep again.

**------------------------------**

A while later, Logan heard the door close and assumed Colin was home. Gently removing Rory from his lap he walked into the common room.

"Do you have any idea how many times of cold and flu medicines there are?"

"Suddenly wishing you were a med student?" Logan joked.

"Logan, let me tell you about my trip to the store. First off, I had no freaking clue which medicine to get. So, I asked the pharmacist who had to have been at least ninety, which kind he recommended. So, he spent probably 10 minutes explaining it to me. Then, I walked around the store and got some other things like a toothbrush, the ginger ale and I figured I should get some condoms because you can never have too many, right? Well, imagine my surprise when the 90 year old pharmacist happens to be the cashier as well. He then proceeded to give me a 20 minute long lecture about the proper procedure of putting on a condom. I couldn't very well tell this guy I've been having sex and using condoms since I was 15, so I sat there and listened to it then he finally rang me up and over fucking charged me for everything! My toothbrush cost me six bucks!" Colin ranted. "No toothbrush costs six dollars unless it's one of those battery-operated ones."

Logan was in full hysterics by the end of Coin's story. "I'm so sorry, man. I owe you." He managed to say through laughter.

"I now know everything there is to know about putting on a condom. Never double up, it causes friction." Colin laughed.

"Good to know." Logan shrugged taking the ginger ale and putting it in the fridge and taking his laptop and the medicine into his room.

"Ace." Logan again coaxed her awake.

"Stop waking me up." She said quietly, but still annoyed.

"I've got medicine to make you feel better, but if you don't want it…"

Rory sat up slightly and ignored the spinning of the room. "No, no I do," she said taking the offered pills and the glass of water. "Are you going to stay with me?"

"I was going to do some work on my computer and I don't wanna keep you up." Logan told her softly.

"Don't worry about it, if I can sleep through Paris's rants about the downfall of American society at three in the morning typing won't keep me up, besides I am already feeling the effects of this medicine." She told him as were her eyes drooping closed.

"If you're sure," Logan said sitting on the bed next to her already sleeping form. He pulled the covers back over her and opened his computer.

He was playing solitaire and avoiding a paper he was supposed to be writing when an idea hit him he glanced down at Rory and smiled. "I'm going to write that human interest piece."

**------------------------------**

**I know that Rory being sick has been done before but believe me it has something important to do with the upcoming chapters.**

**I finished up Ditch the Logical so I have a little more time for this story and Recreational Projects. I have a few ideas for a new story but I'm not sure if I want to do a Trory or a Rogan. **

**Just like everyone else, I've got school starting so how much I update will depend on how much homework and stuff I get. I've gotta start prepping for the SATs so that will also take time but I promise I won't neglect my stories.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	15. Inevitable

**Thanks for all of the people who reviewed, you guys are simply amazing!**

**Thanks to Lourenda, my beta for getting this chapter back so quick.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--------------------------------

Rory woke up and looked around not recognizing her surroundings. Slowly she sat up and saw Logan sleeping uncomfortably on a chair in the corner.

'It must be Logan's room.' She thought as a wave of nausea swept over her.

Quickly and quietly she got out of bed and tried to remember where Logan had told her the bathroom was located. 'Left or right…. I'm going to go left and pray to go that is where it is."

Rory found the bathroom just in time as she fell to he knees and emptied the contents of her stomach. Sitting back against the wall, she let her tears fall. She was never sick and when she was it was always just a cold. Why did it have to be so much worse this time?

There was a knock on the door but before she could respond it opened revealing a sleepy but still concerned Logan.

"Ace, you ok?"

"I don't feel good." She told him as she shivered slightly.

Logan sat on the floor next to her and pulled Rory into his arms, rubbing small circles on her back. "You've probably got the flu, it's been going around. My sister, Honor had it a few weeks ago."

"Does it last long?" She whimpered.

"Not too long, but still a lot longer than you want it to." He told her sympathetically.

"I'm never sick," She told him snuggling into his arms in hopes of becoming warmer, "And now I have the flu. This blows."

Logan shook his head, even when she was sick she was adorable. "Do you think you're done in here?"

Rory nodded and tried to stand up but her legs wouldn't allow it, she was too weak.

Logan saw her struggling and his heart sunk, he quickly gathered her into his arms and carried her back to his room.

"I can walk you know." She weakly argued.

"Rory, you can barely stand let alone walk."

Rory knew he was right and didn't have the energy to fight with him, so she snuggled into his arms and let him walk her back to bed.

"Do you need anything?" He asked after he tucked her into his bed.

"No."

"I'll be over here if you need me." Logan told her placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"No."

"No, what?"

"I want you here with me." Rory said quietly.

"Ace, you're sick. You need to have your space so you can get better, you don't need me crowding you."

"Logan, please." Rory said tiredly.

Without another word Logan quickly got under the covers of his bed and Rory instantly snuggled into his arms. He brushed the hair out of her face noticing that while her head was still burning Rory was shivering.

"Thanks." he heard her say in a small voice.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me, I haven't exactly been the nicest person lately."

Logan weighed his options on how he could respond to this; he decided to honestly tell her what he thought. Her fever was so high and she was on so much cold medicine - tomorrow she wouldn't even remember.

"It's no big deal; this is what you do for people you care about."

"You care about me?"

"Yes…a lot." Logan admitted for the first time not only to her but to himself.

"Good." Rory mumbled as she slowly drifted off to sleep "love you."

Logan's eyes widened in shocked 'Did she just say what I think she did? No, I probably misunderstood her.' He reasoned with himself. However, he couldn't help but feel a pang of hope in his heart that she had in fact said it.

'Why isn't this scaring me? Why don't I have the urge to get out of this bed and run to the nearest blonde?'

Just then Rory let out a whimper and repositioned herself in his arms. Her head was nuzzled into the crook of his neck as her body was curled into a ball next to him. 'That's why.' he thought smiling.

For Logan, 'love' and 'commitment' were two very big and very scary words that hadn't even been introduced into his vocabulary until he met Rory.

That day in the coffee line, getting lucky with the newspaper auction and even what happened between them at the LDB event was as if fate was telling him, 'Here is your one and only chance, don't fuck it up.'

But he would, he knew he would inevitably do something to fuck it up. According to his father that's all he ever did was mess up and screw around.

'I won't do that to Rory,' he told himself. 'I can't, she's given me so much without even realizing it.' Logan smiled as he thought back to the conversation he had with her at the LDB event.

"_I can't think of an example right now, but you know how in movies and TV shows they cuddle? They have that moment where they both just lay tangled in each others arms and laugh when neither one of them know what to say?"_

_Rory nodded._

"_Well that's what is supposed to happen, you're supposed to lay in each others arms _

_feeling safe and comfortable and awkward all at the same time. I've never done that step, I've always been too afraid."_

"_I am sure no one would laugh at you because you're a closet cuddler." _

"_It's not that. It's just I've never had enough feelings for a girl to have that moment…Until you."_

Logan didn't say stuff like that, he wasn't ever so brutally honest with anyone and that included himself. But there was something about Rory Gilmore that made him feel like she actually wanted to know what he was thinking.

Deciding that the murmured 'Love you' was either misheard or a result of her being sick he shoved it into the back of his mind. There was no point on worrying about something that never happened. He wasn't in love with Rory, he knew that. He also knew that it was only a matter of time before he was.

He relaxed back into the pillows and tightened his grip around her waist before drifting off to sleep.

--------------------------------

**One week later…**

"Doyle! I still want to do the article!"

"I don't care, Gilmore. I already let someone else have it."

Rory was following Doyle around the newsroom and refused to stop until he gave her back her article.

"It was my assignment."

"Yes it was, but then you got sick and I gave it to someone else."

"I've seen the most recent issue of the YDN and there is no article about the Auction in there. Not to mention you had an article to replace the one I was supposed to do."

"Yeah, speaking of which, how the hell did you get Huntzberger to do that?" Doyle said turning to face her.

"I was sick and he offered."

"That doesn't sound like him. He's usually a 'if you don't have blonde hair, big boobs and a IQ below that of a girl' I won't do anything for you, kind of a guy." Doyle told her.

"Well, people change." Rory said shortly. She didn't like that Doyle thought so little of Logan.

"I see that and you were the one that changed him so you are officially dubbed the 'Miracle Worker,' but never the less I gave your article away, find a new one."

"No! It was my story, I want to write it. Please, Doyle. I'm begging. You have reduced me to begging, that should make you feel good about yourself."

"You're right, it does. I guess I can run them both side by side to show the different points of view." Doyle said pensively then sighed, "Fine, you can do the article."

Rory gave a squeal of excitement, "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, Yeah. All I have to say is it better be proofed and on time!"

"I won't let you down, Chief."

"Chief…I like that."

Rory smiled, "I thought you would." And with that she was out of the newsroom on her way back to her dorm.

She had been feeling a lot better; she had caught a bug that only lasted about 48 hours. She didn't remember much about those days. She was pretty out of it, but she did know that of all people Logan had taken care of her.

She vaguely remembered him offering to send Doyle an article, there were a few fuzzy details about him convincing her to take a bath and even a hazy memory of him trying to calm her down and assure her that she'd be ok.

However, there was one thing that stood out clear as day. One moment she remembered as if she had been fully alert.

"_It's no big deal; this is what you do for people you care about."_

"_You care about me?" _

"_Yes…a lot." _

After that her memory went blank but those words seemed to stick. He cared about her; he cared about her … a lot. That fact was difficult for Rory to wrap her mind around.

From what she had heard Logan Huntzberger didn't care about anyone other than Logan Huntzberger, but it was getting harder and harder to believe that.

The LDB event he had been so sweet to her the first night and patient with her after she had her mini breakdown. Not even she could deny that she was falling fast and hard for Logan.

Her ringing cell phone brought her out of her thoughts "Hello?"

"Hey, Ace. How you feeling?"

Rory smiled at her phone, Logan had been calling at least twice a day just to ask how she was feeling "I'm fine, Logan, just like all the other times you've called."

"I'm just making sure. I don't like when you're sick."

"You're concern is appreciated." Rory told him. "How was class?"

"Tedious, dull, completely mind-numbing, I'm telling you it's a miracle that I am not in a boredom induced coma."

"What class were you in?"

"Media Studies."

Rory laughed, "You find media studies boring?

"Any place without you is boring."

"Aw, you are so…full of it." Rory laughed.

"It was worth a shot."

"I give you points for the effort." Rory smiled then she got an idea "Hey, umm…What are your plans for tonight?"

Truth be told, Logan hadn't had made evening plans since he had met Rory. "Nothing, Colin and Finn were probably going to try and convince me to go to the pub."

"Oh, well if you are up to it I was wondering if you'd want to…hang out?"

"Hang out?" He asked with a big grin, Rory was asking him out.

"Yeah, umm we could get something to eat…go to a movie, maybe we could watch one at my dorm…I…" Rory stumbled over her words. She had never been one to ask a guy out, so asking Logan was making her nervous.

"Ace, I'd love to," Logan cut her off.

Rory let out a sigh of relief, "Do you want to stay in or go out?"

"How about we stay in, I'll be at your dorm with Chinese and you can get the movies."

Rory smiled, he knew exactly what she wanted to do. "How's six sound?"

"Perfect, I'll see you then."

"Bye, Logan."

"Bye, Ror."

--------------------------------

It was six o'clock and Rory had just gotten out of the shower. Her mother had called prompting a thirty five minute phone call that Rory had not planned on.

There was a knock at the door and she knew it was Logan. Groaning she walked over and opened the door trying to act as normal as possible. "Hello."

"Hello."

"Come on in."

Logan walked into her dorm and set the food on the coffee table turning to say something to Rory he realized she was in a towel. "Nice outfit."

A pink blush appeared on Rory's face "Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it. You look adorable in your Mickey Mouse towel."

"I'm going to change. Make yourself comfortable." Rory said and walked into her room.

Logan was sitting on the sofa flipping through a magazine when he heard Rory call to him, "Do you care if I just put on some pajamas?"

"Nope." He called back.

Seconds later Rory waltzed out of her room in red flannel pajama pants and a white long sleeve t-shirt. "Good, cause I was going to do it anyways."

--------------------------------

Two hours later the Chinese food was almost gone along with the candy Rory had bought for the evening was practically finished.

"I don't feel well." Rory groaned.

"I am going to assume it was because you ate probably three bags of candy and more than half of the Chinese food by yourself."

"Shut up, Huntzberger. I have no self control when I am around food…It just sits there begging for me to eat it."

"If you use that logic for the rest of your life I will not be surprised if you end up to be 400 pounds." Logan teased.

"I have used that theory my whole life and is there anything wrong with me?" Rory asked half joking half serious.

"You're perfect." He told her sincerely.

Rory's heart melted and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

The next few minutes were silent until Logan excused himself to use the bathroom.

Rory was picking up some of the food containers and wrappers when the cell phone on the coffee table rang. It was dark and Rory had just gotten a new cell phone so the ringer was still on the factory setting. Assuming it was hers she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, umm…I was calling Logan." the voice on the other end said.

Rory quickly looked at the phone to realize it was not hers "Uh, sorry. I picked up the wrong one."

"Whatever." The voice dismissed. "Can you just tell him Tracey called and that I am looking forward to our date tomorrow?"

Rory's heart shattered into a million pieces "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Great bye!" The voice said then a dial tone was heard.

'Why, why would he do this to me?' Rory thought as she sat on the couch and curled herself into a ball. 'Why would he take care of me when I was sick or say all that stuff at the event if he didn't mean them?'

Logan walked back into the living room, "What movie is next?"

Rory willed herself not to cry, "I think we should call it a night."

"Why? It's only 8:30."

"I'm tired and I've got to get up early tomorrow."

Logan looked at her carefully. "Alright," he said uneasily as he walked over to her. He went to place a kiss on her forehead, but she pulled away.

"I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yeah."

Logan was about to leave when Rory's voice stopped him, "By the way…Tracey said she can't wait for your date tomorrow."

--------------------------------

**I meant to get this chapter out before I started school but it just wasn't working for me that is why you might have noticed this idea…Completely generic. No worries, I know where this is going.** **I am seeing about three or four more chapters to this story. **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	16. Do You Even Care

**You guys are amazing with all the reviews! I love them.**

**Thanks so much to Lourenda, my beta.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

---------------------------------

Logan was about to leave when Rory's voice stopped him, "By the way…Tracey said she can't wait for your date tomorrow."

"Who?"

"Tracey, she's very excited." Rory spat bitterly.

"I don't know who that is, Ace."

"Don't lie for my benefit."

"Rory, I am telling you the truth! I have no idea who Tracey is, but I can assure you I have absolutely no knowledge of arranging a date with her."

"Then why would she call you? Why would she say that you have a date tomorrow?" Rory asked trying her hardest not to cry in front of him.

"I don't know! My cell phone number, as much as I am against it, is available to the public due to the amount of dating I_ used_ to do."

"I don't believe that," Rory told him. "I don't believe that you've all of a sudden stopped dating. So, I advise you to go before I am forced to call Paris."

"You wouldn't call Paris to remove me from your dorm, Rory."

"I would because Paris is pretty protective of me and tends to act when I am not exactly comfortable with the situation."

"You're not comfortable with me being here?" Logan asked, confused by the situation. He had no idea who Tracey was and he hadn't had a date since he bought a date with Rory at the auction…Not that he'd ever admit that to her.

Rory paused for a moment, "NO."

"Fine, I'm leaving," Logan said dejectedly. "But Rory, I'm not going on a date tomorrow, because in all honesty the one person I want seems to continually find reasons to push me away."

"Save your sappy lines for someone who will buy them." Rory snapped.

Logan shrugged, grabbed his coat and left.

The minute the door was she Rory's tears began to fall, she wanted to believe him and know that he was telling her the truth, but she couldn't. There was a voice in her head saying there was no reason to give him a little credit because he'd done nothing to prove he deserved it.

Rory felt torn, the angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other. The angel was telling her that he had taken care of her when she was sick and had been so kind to her at the LDB weekend and he wouldn't dump her like that. The devil telling her that a tiger can't change his spots, why should he stop dating other people, they weren't dating.

Rory curled further into a ball and let her tears fall. She knew she shouldn't care, she had told herself when they first met that she shouldn't care about him because he wouldn't care about her.

Logan closed the door and the moment he did he heard her begin to sniffle and his heart broke. He honest to god did not have a clue who Tracey was. He'd slept with a lot of girls and dated even more but he was almost positive he'd never come across a girl named Tracey.

---------------------------------

Deciding to give Rory her space, he walked back to his dorm. The moment he opened the door he was greeted by Finn and Colin yelling. 'I am so not in the mood for this.' he thought to himself.

"Colin, I swear that you will wake up with no toes if you do not give that back!"

"No! I refuse, I'm sick of listening to it."

"I live here too! You cannot dictate what I can and cannot do."

"I can and I will." Colin shouted back.

"You bloody bastard!" Finn hissed angrily.

"Are you aware what you are fighting for?" Colin asked incredulously.

"Yes, it's a good cause."

"No, Finn. It's not."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what's good and what's not?"

"I'm a human."

"Debatable."

"Can you even spell debatable?"

"Yes! D-e-b-a-t-able!"

"That's your Yale education in the works." Colin said sarcastically.

"If I remember correctly, Colin, I got a better score than you on the SAT's." Finn sneered.

"That's because you got me drunk the night before!"

"I was drunk the night before as well!" Finn argued.

"You're always drunk! You're blood stream is used to it!"

"I'll kill you!"

"GUYS!" Logan yelled tired of listening to his two friends bicker back and forth.

"What!" They both yelled in unison.

"What are you fighting over?" Logan questioned.

"Finn's completely stupid, ridiculous, immature, annoying…"

"Stop with the adjectives, Colin." Finn said dryly.

"I think this day should down in history, Finn actually knows what an adjective is!" Colin said in false excitement.

"Guys!" Logan intervened, "Can you please explain to me what started all of this?"

"He took my Teddy Geiger CD!" Finn accused.

Logan's mouth dropped open in shock that his friends could be so immature. "You are fighting because he took a fucking CD?" he exploded.

"Yes!"

"Colin, give him back the CD and Finn go put the CD on your iPod and if you still feel you have to listen to it loudly, then play it in your room. Teddy Geiger is good music…In moderation." Logan ordered.

Colin grudgingly handed the CD back to Finn. "Why are you so pissed off?"

"I'm not." Logan denied.

"Bullshit, usually you find our petty fights entertaining, but tonight you look like you are going to murder us in our sleep."

"Long day."

"Didn't you just come from Rory's room?" Finn question sitting on the couch.

"Yeah."

"Things not so good in paradise?"

"There is no paradise because there is no couple."

"Which you seem awfully bitter about." Colin pointed out.

"Shut up, Colin."

"Hey, just an observation. I understand that you like her, we all do. Except for maybe her."

"You've got to show her how you feel. In the words of that British guy on 'Chasing Liberty' make the big gesture." Finn advised.

"Don't you think I've tried!" Logan exclaimed "I've done everything besides getting on my hands and knees to beg her to give me a chance."

"Then what's the problem?"

"She apparently thinks I'm going on a date with someone named Tracey." Logan sighed.

"You haven't had any dates since the auction." Finn stated.

"I know that, you know that and every girl on the Yale campus knows that, but Rory doesn't know that and I don't intend to tell her."

"Why not? It would prove that this Tracey girl is obviously just trying to…" Colin started but then stopped as realization dawned on him.

"Trying to what?" Logan asked.

"Umm…Trying to do what she was asked." Colin mumbled under his breath.

Finn heard him and he immediately understood "Shit." he muttered.

"What the hell is going on?" Logan questioned. He didn't know what was going on but if it was anything like he thought it was, his friends would not be waking up in the morning.

"We…might have possibly been the cause of this." Finn said quietly.

Logan stared at his two friends waiting for an explanation.

"Well, you see right after the auction we noticed you hadn't been dating many people so we decided to take it upon ourselves to set you up on a date…" Colin began.

"But then no sooner had we set it up had you confessed that you could quite possibly have feelings for the lovely Miss Gilmore." Finn continued.

Logan just stared blankly. He couldn't believe this had happened; the one time his friends decide to be selfless it ends up biting him in the ass.

"I guess we forgot to call and tell her that she would no longer be needed."

"You make it sound like I had been hold up in my room for months; I didn't date for like a week! Plus, you are aware this girl would constitute a hooker." Logan said.

"Not technically. There was no money involved, in fact all we had to tell her was your name and she was more than willing."

"You both are going to go tell this to Rory."

Colin nodded, "First thing tomorrow."

"No," Logan shook his head "Now."

"What?"

"Now, you two are going to walk to her dorm and tell her you set up said date with Tracey…You will also call Tracey and tell her that I will not be attending and she will have to find other means to occupy herself."

"Dirty." Finn snickered earning a death glare from Logan.

Colin and Finn grudgingly put on their shoes and coats. As they walked out of the door Logan settled on the couch hoping that this problem would be resolved.

The door swung open and Finn walked back in picking up the CD case on the table and handed it to Logan, "Teddy Geiger can sing your problems like no other." And with that he walked out the door.

---------------------------------

Both guys arrived at Rory's room and knocked on the door but no one answered. "Steph should be here." Finn commented as they knocked again but nothing. "I'll call her cell."

"_Hi, you've reached Stephanie. I can't answer my phone right now, leave me a message!"_

"Odd." Finn said handing up after leaving a message.

"Maybe they went out to eat or something?" Colin suggested.

"Yeah, let's just go back and we can do it tomorrow."

Logan was sitting in his room listening to Finn's Teddy Geiger CD.

_Your voice could break loudest silence _

_And take me from this place  
Cause I could love you  
If you'd only let a lonely boy have a taste  
And I can't wait _

And I don't need to walk on these ideas  
Since you crossed my path

'You are a wise man, Teddy Geiger.' Logan thought to himself as he heard the common room door open and close then his bedroom door open and close.

"Do you guys knock…Ever?"

"When we think there is a possibility of something awkward being on the other side of the door."

"Which means?"

"If we thought you were having sex with another person or yourself, cross-dressing or possibly even playing some sort of unusual instrument like the accordion." Colin listed.

"Ah, I see." Logan nodded deciding it was better not to question their logic. "So, what did Rory say?"

"About that…She wasn't there."

"She wasn't there?"

"Nope, neither was Steph which I found odd considering she said she'd be home all night." Finn commented.

"The probably went to get a bite to eat or something. There is no need to worry; it is after all only 10 o'clock now."

"Yeah, tomorrow we'll give them a call." Finn said casually "Let's go play video games."

Colin nodded and left Logan to his sulking.

'Did she honestly think I'd have a date with someone else?' he asked himself. 'After everything that's happened does she honestly think that she means nothing to me?'

Logan sighed and pulled his laptop off his desk. Opening it up he remembered that had promised Doyle he'd do that human interest piece.

He opened word processor and stared at the blank page. He decided that he was going to be completely honest about his experience and how much it affected him. He didn't care who read it or how people would react. This was a human interest piece and he was going to give it humanity, hoping one person in particular would be interested in it.

---------------------------------

"Can you please inform me why I am avoiding Finn and we are not answering the door?" Stephanie asked.

"Because Logan has a date and I know that Finn and Colin were here to try and prove his innocence."

"A date?" Paris repeated slowly.

"Yes, a date with another girl. Her name is Tracey and she sounded like a bitch." Rory informed Stephanie but her cold, bitter demeanor slowly fading into sad and helpless. "It's like I'm not good enough."

"What do you mean?" Steph questioned sitting on the couch next to her best friend.

"He was in the bathroom and I accidentally answered his phone and the girl said to tell Logan she was excited for their date. But you know the thing that bothers me most is that she sounded like a bitch. She was probably stick-skinny, gorgeous and a complete bitch." Rory sniffled "I don't exercise, but I'm not fat. I'm not drop dead gorgeous, but I'm decent looking and I'm a nice fucking person!"

Steph laughed a little, "Ror. Paris and I are both envious of your body and your ability to eat and not gain any weight, you are beautiful and you're an amazing person. This is either a misunderstanding or Logan is a big ass and doesn't deserve you."

"B-b-but I want him." Rory confessed. "For some unknown reason I find his arrogance charming and that smirk, that I just want to slap off his face, adorable."

"As much as you might hate me for saying this do you think that you could have possibly been the cause of him going out with other girls?"

"Excuse me?" Rory asked shocked.

"Hear me out. After the event you were distant, even in the car ride home you refrained from planning being with him anywhere in the near future. He probably read you wrong." Paris explained.

"Or maybe he read me right. " Rory mumbled. "I was afraid that he was going to push me away so I pushed him away first. You told me I was stupid, but I wouldn't listen."

"How do you intend to fix it?" Steph questioned.

"By finding out if he was lying about that Tracey girl."

"Do you honestly believe he'd do that to you Rory? He took care of you while you were sick; he let you stay in his dorm so he could keep an eye on you." Steph pointed out.

"How many guys who just have casual feelings for someone do that?" Paris added.

"None." Rory mumbled.

"Exactly, you need to get the story, and then apologize."

"I guess."

"Now let's order food I'm hungry." Paris said searching for their menu book.

"Chinese, Italian or Mexican?" Steph listed as the girls settled down to have a girl's night in.

---------------------------------

**I wouldn't blame you if you hated me, this chapter sucks! This is pretty much another one of those chapters that tells you what you already know. It's mainly a segue chapter to get me where I want to be going. I apologize for it being horrendous and short.**

**I have nothing against Teddy Geiger, in fact he's from the same town I am so he's pretty much sort of a local hero.**

**Important Question: Do you want me to write out each of Rory and Logan's pieces or so you just want me to skirt around the details. It's up to you guys!**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	17. Déjà vu

**This is the final chapter because with the help of my wonderful beta, Lourenda, it was decided that had I continued this story it would have lost it's original story line.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Logan stepped out of his dorm room and stepped on something, looking down he noticed it was the new copy of the YDN. His father had requested that it be delivered to his room to remind him of what he was supposed to be doing.

He knew his article was in this issue, flipping through the issue to find it. He was shocked to see that there was a comparative piece next to it, written by none other than Rory Gilmore.

He looked down at his watch realizing if he didn't leave soon he would be late to his class. 'Reason 942 why Rory changed me, I'm going to class,' he thought to himself.

Shaking his head he glanced down at the article written by the girl who seemed to want nothing to do with him, deciding he could wait till later to read about how the auction wasn't all it cracked up to be for her. He placed the paper into his bag and walked to class.

------------------------------

Rory was on her way out of the door for class when she saw a hot pink post-it note with her name on it sitting on the table. Approaching the table, she noticed it was stuck to the newest edition of the YDN that Paris had left for her.

Not having enough time to read it, she slid it into a folder she was carrying and walked out of the dorm.

The article had been both easy and difficult for her to write. She had so much information she could use, but wording it appropriately and not putting to much emotion into it was hard. That auction had changed her life in so many ways - some good, some bad - but she had problems figuring out if she was for or against the newspaper auction.

------------------------------

Logan got to class five minutes early and decided he couldn't take it anymore; he had to know what Rory had written. Taking the paper out of his bag he began to read it:

"_One would assume that the choice if I am for or against the newspaper auction would be easy, but it's not. The experience I had makes it far too difficult to pick a black and white choice. So, I am going to tell my story and let you all be the judge of it…" _

Logan read the first paragraph and was shocked 'She can't pick a side? How in the hell can she not pick a side!' he thought. He was about to begin reading more when the professor walked into the room, grudgingly he put the paper away and took out his notebook.

------------------------------

Rory was sitting on the bench enjoying her coffee right after her first class, she had heard some girls behind her whisper about Logan and her. Their exact words were 'That's her, the one Logan Huntzberger wants.'

She almost had to scoff at their wording, Logan Huntzberger wanted no one. Opening the paper to find her article she almost choked on her coffee when she saw Logan had a piece on the same exact topic.

'That sneaky bastard!' Rory thought 'He knew I wanted that article… It was my article to begin with!'

"_I've been to the Newspaper Auction three times before and never have I bought a date. I never really saw the need to pay for a date with a girl when I could get one for free. However, this year I must admit not only got me to spend a large sum of money on a date with someone who didn't like me, but I learned a lot about myself in the process."_

Rory stared openmouthed at that statement. Why was Logan pouring his heart out in this newspaper article, in front of everyone?

She continued the article completely bewildered by the amount of emotion and raw honesty he was putting into it.

------------------------------

Logan got back to his dorm after having three mind numbing classes in a row. He threw himself down on the couch and immediately pulled out the newspaper that had been on his mind all day long. Even when he was taking notes in his Ancient Civilization class he some how managed to right down '_Difficult to pick a black and white choice.'_ Man, was he losing it.

Getting the paper out of his bag and falling back onto the couch he skimmed the next few paragraphs until he got to one that seemed to strike a cord in his heart.

"_To say I never lived on the edge was an understatement. I'm the kind of person who looked both ways three times before crossing the street, I've never skipped a class just because I wanted to sleep or would rather be shopping, and I most certainly didn't defy death for the fun of it. _

_But my date had showed me that you can die doing just about anything, 'There is chance you could die from eating bad pizza. Everything you do in life is a health risk, we are just testing the limits,' he told me, and as much as I regret inflating his ego like this I find that those are words I should live by._

_He showed me how to allow myself live on the edge and let him lead me through all sorts of physical and emotional ups and downs…which included a ring of fire and a motorbike."_

Logan looked up from the paper and smiled as he remembered talking her into going through that flaming hoop of fire with him. He was scared, but he didn't lead her to believe that, if he had showed his fears she would have never gotten on that bike. Then there was the kiss that took place after it, 'My god, that kiss.' He had never felt as alive as he felt after that one kiss.

------------------------------

"_A few weeks after our date she got sick, I took care of her because, as strange as it was for me, I hated to see her sick. It was the flu, a simple everyday illness, but I found I needed the reassurance to know that she was alright. _

_It doesn't take a genius to see that I believe the Newspaper Auction is a good tradition to have at Yale. The auction impacted my life in many ways. Thanks to the Yale Daily News and Rory Gilmore, I learned that love exists and that paying for a date might sound desperate, but it is truly worthy cause."_

"Are you kidding me!" Rory yelled from her spot on a bench in the courtyard. She was shocked that he was admitting he loved her in a newspaper, for all of Yale to read.

"I see you read his article." A voice from behind her stated.

Turning around Rory was greeted with the laughing eyes of Finn. "I did, did you?"

"Colin highlighted the parts I might find interesting and I skimmed those."

"You couldn't even read the whole article?" Rory asked slightly amused that he was so lazy.

"Love, you know how I feel about pointless words." Finn smiled throwing an arm around her. "So, what'd you think?"

"I think…I love him." Rory said slightly above a whisper.

"I know! You practically spelled that out in your article…but it's not me you have to tell."

"I know," Rory sighed "wait you read my article?"

"Of course! You're like my little sister and I'm proud of everything my little sister does." He told her seriously.

"Aww." Rory said feeling her heart melt and gave him a hug. "You're the big brother I never had."

"So, when are you going to tell him that you loooove him?" Finn teased.

"Apparently this touching moment is over." Rory mumbled.

"Rory, this will probably be one of the few moments I am ever dead serious. You and Logan need each other, love each other and you are both being stupid by avoiding each other."

"But what if-."

"No what ifs."

"I'm going home."

"Fine, live in denial…but if you're in it too long you get all pruney."

"You made a 'The Nile' joke, Finn?"

"They are classics, thank you very much!" Finn defended.

Rory shook her head "Bye."

"Tell him!"

"Maybe!"

"You're so bloody stubborn!" he called after her.

"I love you too!" Rory yelled back.

"You're such a whore." A blonde girl said stopping in front of Rory's path.

"Excuse me!"

"Logan Huntzberger declares his love for you and you are saying that you love another guy!" The girl squeaked.

Rory inwardly groaned at the shrill sound of her voice. Her hair was dyed bleach blonde, her clothing was way too improper for fall and Rory would estimate that at least three parts of her body where surgically enhanced. "Color me shocked that you actually read the newspaper to begin with." Rory commented stepping around the girl.

"If you don't want him give him to me!" The girl called after her.

Rory didn't respond to the girl but something that that ditz had said had struck a cord with Rory. 'They treat him like he's an object, just something to pass around.' Rory thought 'Of course, he does the same thing with them..._did_...he doesn't anymore...because of me.'

She was going to tell him. She had to tell him.

------------------------------

"_It's amazing how something I was forced into became one of my most precious memories. I suppose the more I think about it the more I like the idea of the auction. Sure, it sounds desperate and degrading, but if just one person experiences what I did on my date…Then they'll know you find love in the most remarkable places, usually the places you didn't want to be in the first place."_

"You'll find love? What does she mean by finding love?" Logan said out loud thinking he was still alone.

"You're the son of Mitchum Huntzberger and you can't read between the lines of that? Pity, I'm sure he had high hopes for you." a voice said from behind him.

Turning around he was greeted with the playful eyes of Stephanie, "Finn's not here."

"I know, my boy toy told me to meet him here. Told me where the spare key was and everything."

"Give him an opportunity to get laid and he does everything short of give his social security number away." Logan deadpanned.

"Give me an hour and I could get it out of him." She smirked sitting next to him and grabbing the paper from his hands. "She spent days holed up in her room writing this article, you know."

"Really." Logan said trying to sound uninterested.

"Yeah, she apparently didn't want to give too much information, but if you ask me she couldn't help it."

"How so?"

"Well, her goal was to not convey her feelings too strongly but well…she did everything but saying 'I love you, Logan.'."

"No, that was my approach. She generalized it. She could be saying it to anyone or anything."

"You're delusional."

"I'm not, just realistic." Logan shrugged.

"You obviously don't know Rory, she runs from things she's scared of and loving you is something that scares her."

"I know she runs from things she's scared of. She proved that the night we slept together, but I doubt that she'd run from loving someone."

"Says the person who has never been in love before." Finn said as he walked into the dorm.

"What is this 'lets dissect Logan's life'?"

"No, it's more like 'Logan's a dumb ass and needs to read between the god damn lines'."

"I think that's too long to be the title of a game show, Finny." Steph teased.

"I gave you orders on how I wanted to find you when I got home. So, why are you not naked in my bed smothered in chocolate?"

"In your dreams." Steph scoffed.

"Last night as a matter of fact."

"You two are sickening." Logan told them as he stood up, "I'm going out for a walk."

"Maybe you'll end up at Branford."

"And maybe I won't."

"She's not there." Finn informed them both.

"It doesn't matter…I wasn't going to see her anyway." Logan snapped.

"Gosh, he's persnickety…He needs to get laid."

"So does Rory! She's been a complete bitch about everything lately." Steph commented.

"I'm leaving."

"To get laid?"

"Screw you, Finn!" Logan called on the way out of the door.

"I was planning on it." Steph giggled and leaned forward to cover Finn's lips with her own.

------------------------------

Rory was walking aimlessly around campus debating whether she should go see Logan. She missed his arms wrapped around her when she was sick; she missed the laughter in his eyes when she'd accidentally make a suggestive comment. In short, she missed him.

Her eyes were trained on the ground when she knocked into something hard. Her eyes flew upwards to notice the chocolate brown eyes she'd just thought about.

"Déjà vu." Logan mumbled as he steadied her.

"This time I don't have a fever, so you don't have to play doctor." Rory said but then snickered a little, "Dirty."

Logan smiled at her, "I don't know, I kinda miss sending Colin to the store and having him bitch about the 90 year old pharmacist."

Rory smiled and decided to jump right in, "I read your article."

"Really, I might have _glanced_ at yours as well." He smirked.

"I'm being serious…Did you…Did you mean it?"

"Every word." He told her seriously. "Did you?"

"Only everyone _other_ word…" She teased.

"Smartass."

"But you _looooove _me." she said with every word her smile growing.

"God only knows why."

"I'm hurt, I thought it was my beauty and brains, my ability to eat massive quantities of food without gaining weight, the fact that I am still somewhat inexperienced in the sex department so you can teach me new things, I don't let you get away with anything because you're a Huntzberger, I am--"

"You are everything amazing and wonderful, I got it." He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Aw, the compliments…They make me blush."

"Shut up, Ace."

"Is that anyway to talk to the women you lo--." Rory was cut off by his lips crashing into hers with one of the most knee weakening kisses she'd ever experienced. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed back with as much passion as she could.

Breaking away when air became needed she buried her head into his neck. "I love you, Logan." She mumbled.

Logan finally felt like he had done something right in his life, he finally got one thing he wanted, not because of his name or money but because he tried and put the effort in. "I love you too, Ace. So much."

* * *

**And so ends another story! I've got a idea for another Logan/Rory and as soon as I get it typed up I'll post it and of course I'm working on Rec. Projects.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are amazing!**


End file.
